Welcome to my Life
by Tatyperry
Summary: Diversas o/s's sobre o dia a dia de Edward e Bella desde a infância até a fase adulta.
1. Sweet Gestures

**Disclaimer: Edward e Bella assim como os outros personagens, pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e sua saga Twilight, mas esse Edward fofuxo de 3 anos, falando Cangulu, pertence a mim. Respeitem por favor, e lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

**

* * *

**

**Sweet Gestures**

**Esme POV**

Eu estava radiante. Em mais ou menos uma semana Alice estaria entre a gente, pelo menos fora isso que o Dr. James me garantiu durante os exames de hoje. Mas a julgar pelo tanto que minha menininha chutava, eu poderia apostar que ela não esperaria isso tudo não.

Edward, apesar dos seus 3 anos recém completados, estava eufórico com a chegada da irmãzinha, mas hoje, diferente das outras vezes em que ele veio ao hospital comigo, não me encheu de perguntas sobre Alice.

Eu o encarei pelo espelho retrovisor do carro, achando que ele estivesse dormindo em sua cadeirinha, mas me surpreendi ao vê-lo olhando pela janela do automóvel, como se estivesse longe dali.

"Está tudo bem, meu querido?"

Edward virou o rosto em minha direção e apenas balançou a cabecinha em concordância. Achei melhor não forçar. Eu conhecia meu filho e, apesar de sua pouca idade, sabia que quando ele quisesse viria falar comigo.

"_Mamã_" - ele chamou de repente, me fazendo abrir um sorriso.

"Sim, meu querido."

"_Puquê_ a nenê da tia Renné é tão _pequeniinha_?"

"Porque ela nasceu antes da hora, meu amor. E o corpinho dela ainda não estava todo formado."

"O que falta nela, _mamã_?" – ele perguntou arregalando os olhos. "Ela tem boca, olhos, _naliz_, _blaços_, pernas."

"Não Edward" eu disse rindo. "Ela só é mais fraquinha e precisa de alguns cuidados especiais para crescer bem."

Isabella havia nascido de sete meses, assustando a todos nós. Renné sofreu um assalto quando voltava da escola onde dava aula e o susto fez com que sua pressão subisse demais, provocando uma eclampsia. Por isso, apesar dos riscos, os médicos optaram por uma cesariana de emergência. A operação fora um sucesso e mãe e filha passavam bem apesar de tudo, mas Bella ainda precisava da incubadora e Renné, embora já pudesse ir para casa, passava o dia todo no hospital enquanto Charlie praticamente estava morando no posto policial, já que jurou que não sossegaria enquanto não colocasse os assaltantes atrás das grades.

"A Alice também vai _ficá_ _amaada_ ao seu _côpo_? _Puquê_ assim eu _num_ _vô_ _pudê_ _ablaçar_ você_ mamã_."

Foi impossível não sentir um aperto no peito ao ver a tristeza em seus olhos verdes-esmeralda que me encaravam com uma pontada de angústia, embora ele não tivesse idade ainda para saber o que esse sentimento significa.

"Não meu querido. A gente já conversou sobre isso. Sua irmãzinha vai precisar de atenção e cuidados, mas a mamãe e o papai vão estar sempre aqui, prontos para te encher de beijos e abraços quando quiser. Você continua sendo o reizinho da casa, meu amor!"

Seus olhinhos brilhavam e ele parecia mais tranquilo agora, mas eu sabia que ainda tinha mais coisas passando por aquela cabecinha.

Já estávamos a algum tempo em casa e Edward brincava com seu lego no meio da sala enquanto eu terminava de bordar uma blusinha do enxoval de Alice.

"_Mamã_?"

"Sim Edward" – respondi levantando os olhos do ponto de cruz que estava fazendo.

"_Puquê_ a Bella tava _amaada_ na tia Renné?"

"Faz parte do tratamento para ela ganhar força. Chama mamãe-canguru."

"_Cangulu_?"

"Isso mesmo!" eu disse rindo da sua cara de espanto. "O médico acha que amarrado daquele jeito no corpo da mãe, o neném se recupera mais rápido. Ele sente como na época em que estava dentro da barriga. E assim ele cura rapidinho."

"A Bella vai _ficá_ boa então?"

"Claro que vai meu amor. E eu tenho certeza que você, a Alice e a Bella vão ser muito amigos. Assim como a mamãe é amiga da tia Renné."

Quase como se tivesse entendido o que eu disse, Alice deu uma sucessão de chutes e eu comecei a sentir as primeiras contrações. Eu estava certa, minha filhinha hiperativa não iria esperar uma semana para nascer. Minha bolsa acabara de estourar.

Edward me encarava com os olhos arregalados, sem compreender o que realmente estava acontecendo.

"Edward meu amor, pega o celular da mamãe e aperta forte o número 1. Seu pai vai atender. Pede pra ele vir para casa. AGORA!" gritei quando outra contração me atingiu.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Estava em meu consultório no hospital, contando as horas para poder ir para casa, curtir meu filho e minha linda esposa. Esme sempre foi uma mulher bonita, mas ela estava ainda mais deslumbrante durante a gravidez. Era como se ela tivesse nascido para ser mãe.

O som do meu celular me tirou daqueles pensamentos.

"Esme amor, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"_Papá_" a voz de Edward me atingiu e ele parecia assustado com alguma coisa. "A _mamã_ fez xixi no sofá e disse que é _pla_ você vir _pla_ casa _agola_."

"Diz pra sua mãe que eu já estou a caminho. Parece que a sua irmãzinha está chegando, meu filho." disse abrindo um sorriso. Minha garotinha iria nascer, finalmente!

Alice deu trabalho para vir ao mundo. Foram praticamente 9h de parto, mas agora, mãe e filha passavam bem. Eu aproveitei que elas dormiam para sair e comprar algumas flores para Esme e trazer Edward para comprar um presente para a irmãzinha.

"_Papá_, você acha que a Alice vai _gostá_ desse?" ele perguntou apontando para uma caixinha de música onde uma bailarina sentada ia se levantando até estar dançando, à medida que a música tocava.

"Eu tenho certeza meu filho. E então, pronto para ir ao hospital conhecer sua irmã?"

"_Péla_!"

Edward me deixou parado ali e correu para o corredor dos bichinhos de pelúcia, fazendo uma bagunça tremenda, parecendo concentrado em encontrar algo específico.

"Atí!" ele gritou erguendo um pequeno canguru de pelúcia em seus braços. "Posso _levá_ esse também, _papá_?" ele perguntou, suplicando mais com os olhos do que com as palavras em si.

"Claro! Alice vai adorar."

"_Num_ é _pla_ a Alice, _papá."_

"Não?" perguntei confuso. "Para quem é então?"

Edward abriu um sorriso radiante antes de responder.

"_Pla _Bella!"

* * *

**N/A: **_Oi flores... bem, aí está a primeira o/s! E meus Deus, eu quero apertar muuuuuuuuuito esse Edward. Coisa mais fofa! Eu simplesmente babo quando ele pergunta: "Cangulu?" ushuahsuahsuahsuhaushaua _

_Bem, não vou marcar uma data para o próximo, mas adianto que idéias não faltam, então... podem esperar! Mas antes, eu quero muito, eu preciso saber o que acharam e se vocês querem mais histórias tipo essa ou se é melhor eu desistir e parar com esse projeto por aqui! Como fazer isso? Fácil, que tal apertar esse botãozinho aí embaixo e me contar? ;) Vou ficar esperando! _

_Bjusssssssss _

_Taty_

**N/B:**** ARGH, ARGH, ARGH, ARGH! Edwards geralmente me deixam mentalmente incapacitada. E aí, vcs autoras malvadas, acham de me deixar ainda mais lesada escrevendo sobre Edwards fofuxos e lindinhos de … quantos ele tem? Ah, não importa. QUE COISA MAIS CUTE CUTE, TAAAAAATY! E a Licinha vindo ao mundo, awwwwwwwwwwwwn, Bellita pequena e frágil e Ed lindo sendo um principe desde criancinha. Coisa maaaaaar gotosa desse mundo, mô deuso! *o***


	2. Welcome to my life

**Título:** Welcome To My Life

**Autor: **Taty

**Beta:** Cella

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward.

**Personagens: **Todos humanos!

**Gênero: **Romance/ Drama/ Comédia

**Classificação: **NC-17 (mas na verdade vai depender de cada conto! Alguns serão leves e abertos para todas as idades, outros poderão contar com sexo, álcool...)

**Sinopse:** Diversas o/s sobre o dia a dia de Edward e Bella desde a infância até a fase adulta.

* * *

_Oi amores, tudo bem com vocês?_

_Pois é, aqui estou eu novamente com mais um surto! Quer dizer, dessa vez, diversos surtos. __**Welcome to my life**__ vai ser um pouco diferente, porque será uma coletânea de o/s's sobre o dia a dia do Edward e Bella, possivelmente envolvendo os outros personagens da saga também, da infância à fase adulta. Não necessariamente em ordem cronológica, até porque minha mente não é tão organizada assim._

_Também não irei prometer que teremos uma nova o/s a cada tantos dias, porque inspiração vai e vem conforme sua própria vontade, mas farei o possível para não deixar vocês muito tempo sem novas aventuras dos nossos personagens queridos._

_Acho que é isso. Qualquer coisa vou falando mais a cada o/s. Quer dizer, com certeza irei falar mais ushuahsuahsuahusa_

_Espero que curtam a história! E ah, a capa pode ser vista aqui: __**item(*)slide(*)com/r/1/26/i/**_

_Já vou também, de cara, agradecer a __**Cella**__ que me deu a honra de aceitar ser a beta dessa história! Amo muuuuuuuuito 3_

_Bjusssssssssss_

_Taty_


	3. Querido Papai Noel

**Disclaimer: Edward e Bella assim como os outros personagens, pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e sua saga Twilight, mas esses Edward, Alice e Bella crianças, fofuxos, pertencem a mim. Respeitem por favor, e lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

**.  
**

_Oi meus amores, eu não disse que voltava antes do Natal? Pois aqui estou e trazendo mais Edward, Bella e Alice crianças para vocês. Céus, eu preciso dizer que fiquei meeeeeeeeeeega feliz com a aceitação de vocês a essa idéia e por vocês também terem se apaixonado pelo meu Edward fofuxo falando Cangulu ushauhsuahsuahushauaa._

_Agora, eles estão um pouquinho mais velhos, Edward com 6 aninhos e Bella e Alice com 3. E, como estamos perto do Natal, minha beta querida e maravilhosa, __**Cella**__ (corram para as histórias dela também) me sugeriu uma onde eles escrevessem cartinhas para o Papai Noel! E, voilá! Tudo bem que inicialmente eu tinha pensado em algo completamente diferente, mas à medida que comecei a escrever, os personagens e as ações meio que tomaram seu próprio rumo e eu não consegui controlar. Mas, quem acompanha minhas histórias, sabe que isso sempre acontece, certo? :D_

_Falando na __**Cella**__, claro que não poderia deixar de agradecer a ela, pelas correções, toques e por mesmo doentinha ter se dignado a betar isso aqui numa rapidez sem igual! Obrigada amore e pode deixar que vou ter uma conversinha com o Papai Noel para ver o que podemos fazer quanto ao seu pedido, okay ;) ushaushuahsuahsuhauhsua_

_Bem, mas agora, chega. A gente se fala de novo lá embaixo. Boa leitura!_

_

* * *

_

**Querido Papai Noel**

**Trilha:**www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/audio/aS62aXUj/Christmas_-_We_Wish_You_A_Merr(ponto)html

"Não Ed, aí não. Vão ficar duas bolas _vemeias_ uma do lado da outra. É uma _vemeia_ e uma _amalela_" Alice gritou, com as mão na cintura, arrancando uma sonora gargalhada de sua mãe que observava a interação das crianças montando a árvore de Natal.

Há dias Edward, Bella e Alice estavam alvoroçados com os preparativos. Os últimos dois dias foram passados na casa de Bella, enfeitando tudo, todos os cantos que podiam. Nem a TV de plasma de Charlie se livrou dos lacinhos que Alice colou em cada uma das beiradas do aparelho. E agora era a hora de enfeitar a casa dos Cullen. Esme desceu todos os enfeites e agora via tudo espalhado pela sala enquanto os três discutiam, como seria a melhor arrumação.

Alice era de longe a mais mandona apesar da pouca idade e estatura, mas em seus três anos de vida todos ali já haviam aprendido que não era fácil ir contra a pequena menina de cabelos curtos e espetadinhos. Não havia ninguém capaz de resistir ao biquinho que ela fazia quando contrariada.

Edward tentava, ao seis anos, se mostrar mais, digamos... _professoral_. Corrigindo Alice e em alguns momentos, tratando aquilo tudo como uma grande bobagem, mas a verdade é que estava tão eufórico quanto as meninas.

Já Bella era a mais reservada, só falando quando algum dos outros pedia a sua opinião, o que Edward fazia praticamente a cada segundo. Apesar dos três anos de diferença entre eles, a interação entre os dois era absurda, daquelas que, muitas vezes, prendia a atenção dos adultos e os deixava com sorrisos bobos no rosto. Edward tinha um carinho e um cuidado pela menina desde seu nascimento e e eles pareciam imãs que se atraíam; o que acabava irritando Alice que ia chorar no colo de Esme, dizendo que os dois não gostavam dela.

Edward suspirou, exasperado, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

"Mas Alice... primeiro, as bolas não são amarelas e sim douradas e depois, elas não estão em mesmo número. A árvore vai ficar com mais bolas vermelhas de qualquer jeito." ele disse, encarando sua irmã de três anos com aquele ar de superioridade dos irmãos mais velhos.

"Não vai não!" ela gritou novamente, se virando e caminhando até o sofá onde Esme estava sentada, fingindo ler uma revista. "Mamã, a gente precisa de mais bola _amalela_."

"Dourada." Edward corrigiu e Bella não conseguiu segurar o riso, que logo foi engolido ao ver o olhar de raiva que Alice lhe enviou.

"Tudo bem, minha querida, eu vou ligar pro seu pai e pedir para ele trazer quando voltar do hospital." Esme respondeu pegando o telefone.

"Mas vai _demolá_." a pequena menina choramingou.

"Por que vocês não aproveitam para escrever as cartinhas para o Papai Noel? Edward, como você já é um rapazinho e sabe escrever, pode fazer isso pela sua irmã e pela Bella e amanhã eu peço para o Carlisle colocar as cartas no correio." Esme disse com um sorriso no rosto, tentando animar Alice novamente.

"Mas, mamãe, por que eu?" Edward perguntou parecendo frustrado. "Além do mais, Papai Noel nem existe!"

"Existe sim!" Alice esbravejou batendo os pés no chão,perto da lareira, onde terminava de ajeitar as meias que havia pendurado com o nome de cada um.

"Existe nada."

"Edward Cullen, não me obrigue a te mandar para o seu quarto." Esme brigou, lhe encarando com aquele olhar que os meninos sabiam que mostrava que ela não estava brincando.

"Mas mamãe..."

"Sem mais, Edward. Se você não pode fazer isso pela sua irmã e pela sua amiga, pode ir. Eu mesma faço."

"Tudo bem, eu faço." ele disse passando as mãos pelo cabelo e correndo até o escritório de seu pai para pegar lápis e papel. "Pronto, vamos escrever as cartas."

"Eu começo" Alice gritou correndo para sentar no tapete ao lado do irmão.

Edward olhou para Bella, para ver se estava tudo bem ele começar pela carta de Alice e só então percebeu que a amiga tinha lágrimas nos olhos, que já começavam a escorrer pela sua bochecha.

"Bella, o que foi? Fala comigo... você está sentindo alguma coisa?" perguntou correndo para junto da amiga, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos. "Ma..."

"Nã... não, Edward" ela disse entre os soluços. " É só que você disse que o Papai Noel não existe e..."

"Não Bella, por favor, não chora por isso. Eu sou um bobo. Só falei isso para provocar a Alice. Eu não queria que você ficasse assim. Nós vamos escrever as cartinhas agora e eu tenho certeza que ele vai atender a gente."

"Jura?"

"Juro." ele não sabia como, mas nem que ele pedisse para sua mamãe, Bella iria ganhar o que ela quisesse do Papai Noel. Ele só não aguentaria mais ver a sua amiguinha chorando daquele jeito. Edward não sabia explicar o que se passava, mas ver aquela garota chorando lhe partia o coração.

Bella abriu um sorriso e os três se acomodaram novamente em volta da mesinha de centro da sala. O garoto com o lápis e o papel preparado para começar as cartas.

"Escreve Ed... _Querido Papai Noel"_ Alice começou. "_Meu nome é Mary Alice Cullen e eu tenho três aninhos. Tenho um irmão chamado Edward e minha melhor amiga é a Bella. Ela também vai enviá uma carta pra você. A mamãe diz que o senhor só traz presente pras crianças bozinhas e eu juro que fui muito boazinha esse ano. Então, eu quero ganhá aquela casa da Barbie que eu vi no shopping e também muitas roupas e aquela boneca que anda de patins e..."_

"Chega Alice, o Papai Noel tem outras crianças para atender, ele não pode ficar por sua conta." – Edward a interrompeu parando de escrever.

"Tá bom" ela disse bufando, mostrando a língua para o menino ao seu lado. "_Este ano é só. Com amor, Alice_.

"Ufa" Edward murmurou arrancando a folha do bloco de cartas de sua mãe e o colocando em um envelope. "Agora você, Bella. O que quer que eu escreva?" ele perguntou para a amiga, sentada em frente a ele.

Bella parou por um momento, parecendo pensativa demais para uma criança de tão pouca idade, torcendo suas mãozinhas e mordendo o lábio inferior, sem falar nada.

"Já sei, você também quer algo da Barbie, como a Alice..." Edward disse tentando fazer a amiga começar a falar.

"Não." ela disse de repente. "Não quero nenhum brinquedo."

"E o que quer então?" ele tornou a perguntar, confuso.

"Que o meu papai e a minha mamãe parem de _brigá_ todo dia e que a mamãe não chore mais depois que o papai sai batendo a porta."

Edward permaneceu calado, sem saber direito o que falar, mas a chegada de Carlisle trazendo as bolinhas douradas e de Renée, pronta para levar Bella para casa, acabou com a tensão que havia se espalhado pela sala.

"Bella, minha filha, vamos pra casa?" Renée chamou, depois de cumprimentar Esme que estava na cozinha terminando o jantar.

"Mas mamãe, nós não acabamos de _montá_ a _ávore_ ainda."

"Vocês terminam amanhã, minha querida. Eu preciso estar em casa quando o seu pai chegar."

Edward apertou a mão de Bella por sobre a mesa, se inclinando e falando baixinho de modo que só ela pudesse escutar: "Eu irei terminar de escrever a sua carta antes do jantar. Amanhã o papai põe no correio junto com a da Alice."

A menina abriu um sorriso e apenas acenou com a cabeça. Se Edward falara, ela tinha certeza que ele estava dizendo a verdade.

Naquela noite, deitada em sua cama Bella ficou pensando se o Papai Noel seria capaz de atender o seu pedido, afinal, até onde ela sabia, ele tinha uma fábrica de brinquedos. Ele seria capaz de fabricar o amor para dar as seus pais?

Do outro lado da cidade, Edward, acordado, só conseguia ver os olhos castanhos repletos de tristeza de sua amiga e pedia, baixinho, para que pela primeira vez estivesse errado e que o Papai Noel existisse sim e fosse capaz de atender o desejo de Bella. Com uma fé que não sabia que tinha, se levantou da cama, pé ante pé, indo até sua mesa de estudo e pegou lápis e papel, antes de começar a escrever.

"_Querido Papai Noel,_

_Meu nome é Edward Cullen e eu preciso acreditar que você existe e que pode ajudar a minha amiga. O nome dela é Bella e eu não gosto de ver ela chorando. Mas ultimamente ela está triste porque os pais dela andam brigando muito. Ela me pediu que escrevesse uma carta no nome dela, pedindo a você que os pais dela parem de brigar e que a sua mãe, minha tia Renée, não chore mais quando o meu tio Charlie sai de casa batendo a porta. Por favor Papai Noel, eu jurei para a Bella que ela seria atendida e eu não quero quebrar minha promessa e não quero ver ela chorando de novo. Se você existe, nos atenda, por favor! E quanto ao meu presente, fico feliz em ver a Bella sorrir de novo._

_Edward_

_PS: por favor, não dê tudo que a Alice pediu. Definitivamente ela não precisa de mais roupas e nem de nada rosa..."_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **_Gente, eu juro que a minha idéia inicial era fazer algo com muito menos drama, levinho e engraçado com as crianças discutindo seus pedidos para o bom velhinho. Mas eu realmente não sei o que acontece e quando eu vi já tinha saído assim, com esse draminha básico ushaushauhsuahsua Mas eu espero que vocês tenham curtido! E vamos lá, Edward muuuuuuuuuuito fofo desde criança né? Que vontade de apertar!_

_Preciso dizer que a Alice foi levemente inspirada no meu sobrinho mais novo ushaushuahsuahuaa Quando o mais velho descobriu que o Papai Noel não existe ele foi correndo contar para o mais novo, que todo sério olhou pra ele e disse: "existe sim!" :DD Não aguentei e como sou muito tia coruja, tive que colocar isso na fic ushaushauhsuahushauha_

_Bem, dificilmente a terceira história sai ainda esse ano. Mas, podem esperar porque em janeiro eu prometo mais do nosso trio querido e quem sabe os outros personagens também não aparecem? Mas, fiquem ligados que ainda em dezembro teremos algumas surpresinhas de Natal que eu estou preparando para vocês, minhas leitoras queridas._

_É isso suuuuuuuuuper beijos, obrigada a todas que deixaram reviews, favoritaram, colocaram a história em alerta. Cada mensagem dessas que recebo no meu e-mail me deixa pulando de alegria do lado de cá! (Deu pra entender que quero mais reviews né? ushuahsuahsuhaushua)_

_Bjusss flores!_

.

**N/B: Ok, preciso de um segundo para respirar. Gente, o que foi esse Edward lindo e fofura pedindo de presente de Natal o sorriso da Bella? Meu coração tá pequeno aqui com tanta lindeza. Já sei o que eu quero ganhar de Natal esse ano: Papai Noel, eu quero esse Mini Ed super principe pra mim. *****_***** Lindo, lindo, lindo demais, dona Taty! Me deixou com lágrimas nos olhos, sério mesmo. Amei 3**


	4. Aviso

**Oi amores,**

**Lembram que há um tempo atrás eu avisei que ia dar uma entrevista para o Robsten(ponto)com e abri para que vocês fizessem perguntas e tudo? Pois é, finalmente a entrevista saiu e já está no ar. Vocês podem escutá-la no link: www(ponto)robsten(ponto)com/?p=17273**

**Lá eu falei de todas as minhas fics, de autoria própria e das traduções e ainda dei uma prévia da próxima que estrearei assim que finalizar O Poder da Resistência.**

**Espero vocês por lá!**

**bjussss**


	5. O Circo Místico

**Disclaimer: Edward e Bella assim como os outros personagens, pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e sua saga Twilight, mas esse Edward, Alice e Bella crianças, fofuxos, pertencem a mim. Respeitem por favor, e lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

_Oi meus amores!_

_Eu sei que demorou bem mais do que eu tinha falado inicialmente, mas aí está o terceiro conto, com os nossos fofuxos, no circo! A idéia surgiu depois de inúmeras fotos de Water for Elephants e bom, saiu isso que vocês lerão aí embaixo. Espero que vocês gostem!_

_Agradecendo, claro à __**Cella**__, por ter betado esse capítulo super rapidinho para eu poder postá-lo logo para vocês. E por sempre me deixar toda viada com os comentários._

_Hum, vou deixar vocês com o capítulo agora. A gente volta a se falar lá embaixo! Divirtam-se!_

_

* * *

_

**O Circo Místico**

**Trilha:****Entry Of The Gladiators - Fucik**

www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/audio/DkJBAZQV/Fucik_-_Entry_Of_The_Gladiator(ponto)html

"Anda mamãe, a gente vai _chegá_ tarde." a pequena menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos expressivos da mesma cor dos longos fios cacheados, trajando um belo vestido branco com bolinhas pretas e calçando sapatilhas também pretas, gritou já encostada na porta, fazendo um pequeno muxoxo enquanto encarava a escada.

Renée não conseguiu conter a risada ao ver a ansiedade de sua filha de apenas 4 anos, batendo o pé no chão ao lado da porta.

"Calma, filha. O circo não vai fugir. Ainda faltam 20 minutos para o início do espetáculo e não gastamos mais do que cinco para chegarmos até o local." ela disse, vestindo seu casaco com calma e, só então, estendendo a mão para a pequena criança ainda emburrada.

"Eu sei. Mas é que... o Edward não gosta quando eu demoro _plá chegá_. E ele disse um milhão de vezes que queria _sentá_ nas primeiras cadeiras."

"Pois então, mocinha, pode ficar sossegada. Eu acabei de falar com a Esme e eles estão saindo de casa agora também." Renée respondeu, rindo uma vez mais.

Renée e Esme podiam passar horas admirando a interação entre seus filhos e a amizade entre os três deixava as duas mulheres muito orgulhosas. Como eram amigas de longa data, elas já esperavam que Alice e Bella, ambas com a mesma idade, fossem ser tão amigas quanto elas próprias, mas era a ligação entre Bella e Edward que mais chamava sua atenção e de quase todas as mães que frequentavam o parquinho da pequena Forks. Apesar da pouca idade de ambos, eles pareciam agir sempre pensando primeiro no outro e o menino parecia ter um instinto de proteção incomum para com a pequena garota, até mais do que com sua própria irmã, com quem ele adorava implicar, apenas por provocação mesmo.

Já com Bella não, Edward parecia não sossegar enquanto não conseguisse arrancar um sorriso da amiga de corpo franzino, ainda em consequência de seu nascimento prematuro. E estava sempre atento para que ela não se machucasse, em decorrência do seu jeito estabanado de ser. Eles podiam nem se dar conta, mas aquela era a forma mais pura e genuína de amor.

Como Renée havia dito, elas levaram quatro minutos para chegarem até o local onde a grande tenda listrada estava montada e assim que a viu, a pequena menina estancou no lugar, agarrando a mão da mãe com força; os olhos arregalados e a boca abrindo e fechando, como se não encontrasse as palavras certas para expressar seu assombro diante de todo aquele espetáculo de luz. Dali ela podia ouvir alguns barulhos que vinham de dentro da tenda, assim como a algazarra das crianças ao redor, perto do pipoqueiro e da carrocinha de algodão doce. Ela ainda estava tentando processar tudo aquilo quando ouviu uma voz conhecida chamar seu nome.

"Bella."

Não precisou se virar para saber que se tratava de Edward e que ele corria em sua direção, até estar parado ao seu lado.

"E então, eu não disse que era grande?"

"Muito!"

"Oi Bella" Esme disse, se aproximando e dando um beijo no topo da cabeça da menina, antes de se aproximar de Renée.

"Bella..." Alice gritou se aproximando da amiga, com os olhinhos cheios d'água.

"Oi Alice, o que você tem?"

"Nada, só o bobo do Edward que sempre sai correndo e me deixa pra trás." disse fazendo beicinho.

"Você que é muito mole!" o garoto replicou.

"Olha, olha vocês dois. Se forem começar com isso, nós vamos embora agora mesmo e nada de circo esta noite!" Esme exclamou, apenas erguendo a sobrancelha na direção dos filhos.

"Sim, mamãe." Edward respondeu, aproveitando para mostrar a língua para Alice quando percebeu que sua mãe voltara a conversar com Renée na fila para a compra dos ingressos.

"Chato!" Alice murmurou baixinho, arrancando uma risada de Bella.

"Andem crianças, vamos entrar." Esme e Renée chamaram, levando os três em direção à entrada, não sem antes comprarem pipoca, coca cola e algodão doce para todos.

Apesar dos poucos minutos para o início do espetáculo, eles conseguiram se acomodar logo na primeira fila, como Edward tantas vezes repetira que queria fazer ao longo da semana. Esme e Renée mal tinham terminado de endireitar os três em seus respectivos lugares, com todas as suas guloseimas quando a luz apagou, reacendendo em seguida, iluminando um homem de fraque e cartola parado no meio do picadeiro.

"Esse é o mestre de cerimônias." Edward sussurrou no ouvido de Bella, sentada à sua direita.

"Eu sei, né?" ela respondeu, sem nem ao menos tirar os olhos do homem.

"Respeitável público, boa noite. É com imenso prazer que começamos mais um espetáculo,  
que com certeza será inesquecível para todos, por isso boa noite."

"Boa noite." as crianças responderam em uníssono.

"E agora com vocês o maravilhoso show de cães adestrados."

Número após número as crianças pareciam maravilhadas com tudo o que viam. Para qualquer lado do circo que se olhasse seria possível ver uma carinha deslumbrada, as boquinhas abertas, os olhos arregalados, como se ao piscar, algo muito importante fosse ser perdido. A magia do circo era quase palpável sob aquela tenda.

Alice foi a loucura com os cães de saia e sapatinhos, dançando nas patas traseiras. Já Edward nem ao menos piscava durante o show de mágica, de tão absorto em tentar compreender como aquilo era feito para poder repetir em casa depois. Quanto a Bella, bem, a pequena menina estava dividida entre as maravilhas que se desenrolavam à sua frente e as expressões fascinantes no rosto de seu melhor amigo. Ela queria assistir cada mínimo detalhe do espetáculo, mas também não queria perder as reações de Edward, ao seu lado.

O menino parecia tão feliz, tão relaxado naquele ambiente; o cabelo bronze, sempre bagunçado caindo sobre seus olhos, suas pernas balançando na cadeira enquanto ria das palhaçadas promovidas pelos palhaços. Bella nunca tinha notado antes como os olhos do garoto ficavam apertadinhos enquanto ele ria e que duas covinhas se formavam em sua bochecha. Aquilo fez Bella ter vontade de rir também.

"O que foi?" Edward perguntou ao se virar e pegá-la o encarando.

"Nada" ela disse voltando a olhar para o picadeiro. "É só que... você faz um barulho engraçado quando ri."

"Faço nada!"

"Faz sim."

Os dois estavam tão entretidos implicando um com o outro que nem notaram uma comoção começando na parte de trás da grande tenda. O número com o elefante tinha terminado há poucos minutos e enquanto ele era levado novamente para sua jaula, na parte de trás do circo, um dos cachorros passou correndo e latindo alto, assustando o enorme paquiderme que deu meia volta, andando a passos largos, completamente descontrolado em direção ao público que se divertia com os malabaristas.

O enorme animal adentrou a lona, pisoteando tudo o que encontrava pela frente, indo em direção à arquibancada, gerando pânico e correria enquanto, lá na frente, alheios a tudo, Edward e Bella continuavam discutindo a risada do garoto.

Esme e Renée foram as primeiras a notarem o que estava acontecendo. Renée soltou um grito que logo fez Bella se virar e então ela viu o elefante vindo na direção deles, ao mesmo tempo em que mais gritos e choros tomavam o ambiente. Alice já estava no colo de Esme que olhava a tudo apavorada, gritando para que Edward se movesse o mais rápido possível, mas o menino parecia em choque, encarando o animal que se aproximava cada vez mais. Renée tentou puxar a filha para perto de si, mas a menina resistiu; ela não podia deixar Edward ali. Ele já a ajudara tantas vezes...

"Edward, vamos, a gente tem que ir."

Mas o menino nem mesmo deu sinal de estar ouvindo a voz da amiga.

"Anda Edward!"

Nada...

"Eu não tô brincando, Edward!"

O animal estava cada vez mais perto e então, sem saber direito o que estava fazendo e, mesmo sendo bem menor do que o garoto, Bella se jogou sobre o corpo de Edward, fazendo os dois caírem no chão a poucos metros de onde a enorme pata do elefante acabara de pisar, arrancando um grito agudo de Esme e Renée que, instintivamente fecharam os olhos, apavoradas.

* * *

Como acontecia quase todos os domingos, estavam todos reunidos para o almoço na casa dos Cullen, incluindo Charlie, Renée e Bella. As crianças brincavam no quintal e, pela grande parede de vidro que tomava todo um lado da casa, os pais podiam ver Edward parado à frente das duas meninas, vestindo uma capa e portando um baralho nas mãos, tentando realizar algumas mágicas, arrancando risadas de Bella e Alice.

No lado de dentro, Esme e Renée comentavam com Charlie e Carlisle o terror passado no circo e o medo ao ver que Edward não conseguia se mexer. Esme não parava de repetir que não sabia o que seria do seu lindo garotinho se não fosse a coragem de Bella.

"Eu só sei de uma coisa..." Esme falou, se levantando para ir olhar a lasanha que estava no forno. "... eu não ponho os meus pés em um circo nunca mais na vida."

"Nem eu." Renée completou, olhando para fora, onde as crianças haviam parado de brincar e se encontravam agora numa espécie de conversa em círculo, os três. Ela viu todos sorrirem e acenarem com a cabeça antes de correrem em direção ao interior da casa.

"O que vocês estão aprontando?" Esme perguntou, olhando para as caras sapecas à sua frente.

"Decidimos o que queremos fazer no nosso último dia de férias." Edward disse, encarando as duas meninas ao seu lado, que apenas faziam que sim com a cabeça freneticamente.

"E o que seria?" Esme questionou curiosa para saber o que eles iriam querer fazer. Afinal, como o menino havia dito, aquele era o seu último dia de férias e, assim como Edward já fazia há 2 anos e meio, no dia seguinte, as meninas também começariam sua longa vida estudantil.

"Queremos ir ao circo hoje de novo!" os três gritaram em uníssono, com os olhinhos brilhando.

* * *

**N/A:** _Pobres Esme e da Renée! uhsuahushaushuahsua Bem flores, e assim encerramos o terceiro conto! O próximo muito provavelmente é o último deles nessa fase bem pequenos e teremos a chegada dos personagens que faltam. Alguém sentindo falta da Rose, do Emmett e do Jasper? A não ser que surja alguma idéia daquelas que exige ser escrita. Mas, não vamos pensar nisso. Alguém aí quer saber sobre o primeiro dia de aula das nossas garotinhas? E o Edward, será que irá manter este jeito protetor com a Bella na escola? Hum... veremos!_

_Falando em jeito protetor, nesse conto eu decidi mudar um pouquinho. Temos sempre o Edward babando na Bella e a protegendo. Resolvi inverter e mostrar a forma como a Bella vê o Edward e ela sendo a heroína da vez! Espero que tenham gostado desse ponto de vista dela!_

_É isso suuuuuuuuuper beijos, obrigada a todas que deixaram reviews, favoritaram, colocaram a história em alerta. Cada mensagem dessas que recebo no meu e-mail me deixa pulando de alegria do lado de cá! (Deu pra entender que quero mais reviews né? ushuahsuahsuhaushua)_

_Bjusss flores!_

**N/B: Ah, Taty, a cada conto você se supera! E esse não foi diferente. Mini Bella e mini Edward estão cada dia mais apaixonantes e é impossível não sentir amor por esses dois sapequinhas lindos. Que amor forte e poderoso que eles já tem dentro de si e nem se dão conta. É um tipo de sentimento que vai durar a vida inteira. Fico bocó lendo esse tipo de coisa, porque é algo maravilhoso de vivenciar! Já estou ansiosa pra ler o próximo conto e tenho certeza de que suas leitoras também devem estar depois de ler uma fofura dessas. Parabéns por mais um conto fofo e perfeito. Quero mais! :)**


	6. Amor se soletra assim

**Disclaimer: Edward e Bella assim como os outros personagens, pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e sua saga Twilight, mas esse Edward, Alice e Bella crianças, fofuxos, pertencem a mim. Respeitem por favor, e lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

**

* * *

**

_Oi flores, tudo bom? Chegando com o quarto conto sobre o primeiro dia de aula da Bella e da Alice, como tinha comentado no último e, com ele, chegam alguns dos personagens que estavam faltando! :)_

_Essa estória tem muito da minha época de pré escola e confesso que foi uma delícia escrever, deu uma saudade..._

_Como sempre, agradecendo imensamente à __**Cella**__ pela betagem e pelas palavras que sempre me deixam toda purpurinada. Mas agora, vamos ao conto. Boa leitura!_

_

* * *

_

**Amor se soletra assim**

**Trilha:We're Going To Be Friends - Jack Johnson **

www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/audio/RQ9kFh3V/Jack_Jonhson_-_Were_Going_to_B(ponto)html

.

"Olha Charlie, ela não está linda de uniforme?"

"Está Renée! Ela vai ser a menina mais linda da escola. Agora vamos, se não essa princesinha vai chegar atrasada no seu primeiro dia de aula."

"Já vamos, só mais uma foto e..."

"Renée! A Bella está indo apenas para a pré-escola e não para a faculdade. Vamos logo ou todos nós nos atrasaremos."

O percurso até a escola foi feito do mesmo jeito de sempre, com Charlie implicando no banco da frente das escolhas musicais de Renée e Bella acompanhando a paisagem atentamente. Apesar de ser seu primeiro dia de aula, ela não estava nervosa, afinal sua mamãe trabalhava ali, Alice também começaria na escolinha hoje e, principalmente, Edward já estudava lá e a garantira que escola era algo legal e que ela iria gostar muito.

"Muito bem filha, chegamos." Charlie disse ao parar a viatura na porta da escola. "Não saia da escola sem mim ou sua mamãe, não fale com estranhos, não aceite-"

"Calma Charlie, é apenas a pré-escola; ela não está saindo de casa para a faculdade." Renée rebateu rindo, com um quê de sarcasmo na voz.

"Eu sei, papai. Se eu ficar com medo ou precisar de ajuda, eu procuro o Edward." Bella disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Não, minha querida; o Edward estará no prédio do outro lado da rua, onde estudam as crianças maiores."

"Mas, mas..."

Renée e Charlie sentiram seus corações apertarem ao verem o lábio inferior da menina tremendo, como se lágrimas fossem escorrer dos seus olhinhos a qualquer momento. Era incrível como apesar dos dois estarem crescendo – ela com cinco e ele com oito anos agora – eles continuavam tão ligados quanto sempre e nenhum deles queria saber de outro amiguinho. Bella ainda considerava Alice como sua amiga, mas mesmo assim, entre a garotinha da sua idade ou seu irmão mais velho, Bella não tinha dúvidas de quem escolher primeiro.

Tanto Renée quanto Charlie sabiam que a menina estava encarando o primeiro dia de aula com tanta leveza por ter certeza que Edward estaria ao seu lado e agora se perguntavam como ela enfrentaria o mar de crianças sem seu grande amigo do lado.

A Mercedes de Carlisle parando ao lado da viatura e uma Alice tagarela saindo lá de dentro interromperam os pensamentos.

"Bom dia tia Renée, bom dia tio Charlie. Bella, eu estou tão animada. Não vejo a hora de conhecer nossos novos amiguinhos e nossa professora. Tenho certeza que vamos aprender um monte de coisa legal e..."

"Alice, minha filha, respira. Deixe os outros falarem também." Carlisle a interrompeu rindo.

"Oi, Bella." Edward disse, se fazendo notar pela primeira vez.

"Oi." a morena respondeu, com os lábios ainda trêmulos.

"O que foi Bells, o que você tem?" Edward perguntou, se sentindo subitamente nervoso ao ver que algo não ia bem com sua amiga.

"Nada. É que a mamãe disse que você não vai estudar no mesmo prédio que eu e a Alice."

"É, eu sei." o menino respondeu, parecendo chateado. "Mas não se preocupe, Bells. A gente vai dar um jeito. Se você precisar de mim, eu estarei por perto."

Os olhinhos da menina brilharam e um sorriso ameaçou surgir em seu lábio. "Promete?"

"Prometo!"

"Muito bem, agora se despeçam e cada um para o seu lado." Carlisle disse checando as horas em seu relógio.

"Vamos Bella, vamos logo." Alice gritou, puxando a amiga pela mão. À pequena menina não restou alternativa a não ser correr para acompanhar a baixinha, mal conseguindo olhar para trás para encontrar os olhos de Edward e Charlie ainda fixos nela.

"Pronto meninas, essa é a sala de vocês. Fiquem boazinhas e Bella, a mamãe te encontra aqui na hora de ir embora. Divirtam-se queridas." Renée disse antes de Bella e Alice entrarem na sala onde várias crianças já se encontravam.

"Muito prazer, eu sou Alice Cullen!" a baixinha anunciou se virando para uma menina com a pele branca como porcelana, longos cabelos loiros cacheados e dona de um par de olhos azuis que fizeram Bella se lembrar da viagem para a praia no ano anterior. "E essa é minha amiga, Isabella Swan."

"Bella!" a morena murmurou baixinho, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Olá", a menina respondeu, olhando para as duas e abrindo um sorriso. "Eu sou Rosalie, mas pode me chamar de Rose e este é meu primo Jasper." ela disse apontando para um menino com cabelos cor de mel, sentado ao seu lado.

O garoto apenas sorriu, voltando para seu desenho, onde era possível ver algo como uma fazenda, com diversos animais. Alice e Rosalie engrenaram uma conversa sobre suas Barbies e antes da hora do recreio já haviam combinado que a loira iria para sua casa aquela tarde, onde promoveriam um desfile de moda das bonecas. Bella, no cantinho, apenas observava a interação das duas, sentindo mais do que nunca a falta do seu amigo.

"Bem crianças, todos em fila para sairmos para o recreio. Lembrando que na volta as meninas irão comigo para o estúdio de ballet enquanto os meninos seguirão para a sala de judô. Não esqueçam de trocar suas roupas." a professora avisou antes de começar a puxar a fila em direção ao pátio.

Bella pôde sentir seus olhos se arregalando. _Ballet_? Definitivamente escola era um saco!

Procurando em sua mochilinha encontrou a meia calça e o collant rosa, assim como o tutu e a sapatilha. Olhando para todos os lados, para ver se não havia ninguém no corredor, saiu do vestiário correndo para um canto mais afastado do pátio, sentando-se sob uma árvore.

"Ei, por que você está chorando?" a voz rouca e infantil fez Bella se assustar e só então ela se deu conta das lágrimas que molhavam sua bochecha. "Tudo bem se não quiser falar, mas o papai diz que meninas bonitas não devem chorar, ou algo assim..." o menino disse coçando a cabeça.

Bella olhou para cima, observando o garoto de olhos e cabelos castanhos como o seu, com duas covinhas no rosto.

"Não é nada. É que vou ter que dançar ballet depois do intervalo."

"E você não gosta de ballet?"

"Gosto, mas não sou muito boa dançando."

"Tenho certeza que é melhor do que eu." o menino falou rindo. "Aliás, sou o Emmett."

"Isabella, mas pode de chamar de..."

"Bella, finalmente te achei! Ei, por que está aqui sozinha com ele? E por que você estava chorando? O que você fez com ela seu, seu..."

"Edward, esse é o Emmett. Emmett, esse é o meu amigo Edward."

Os dois se encararam por um instante antes que o recém-chegado sussurrasse um praticamente inaudível "oi."

"Você não me respondeu por que estava chorando, Bells." Edward disse, voltando a encarar a menina.

"É que a professora disse que a próxima aula é ballet e eu não posso dançar."

"É claro que pode!"

"Não posso! Você se esqueceu o quanto eu sou desastrada? E você mentiu pra mim!"

Emmett escolheu esse momento para voltar para seus amigos e deixar os dois sozinhos. Pelo jeito, o menino de cabelos estranhos saberia cuidar da menina.

"Eu menti?" ele perguntou com os olhos arregalados. "Eu nunca menti pra você, Bells."

"Mentiu sim! Escola é um saco!"

Edward riu, pegando as mãos da menina nas suas.

"Bella, hoje é seu primeiro dia de aula. Você precisa dar uma chance."

"Mas eu não quero! Primeiro dia de aula e, sua irmã já tem uma nova amiga e nem lembra que eu existo, você está longe e eu ainda vou ter que dançar e é claro que vou cair na frente de todos."

O menino teve que morder a parte interna de sua bochecha para conter a risada que queria escapar. Sua amiga era hilária quando ficava assim, irritada. Mas ele nunca diria isso para ela.

"Já sei." – Edward disse com uma expressão de quem acabara de ter uma ideia brilhante. "Vem comigo, Bells, o recreio já vai acabar."

* * *

"Edward... o que faz aqui? Saudades da pré-escola?"

"Oi, tia Silvia. Será que eu posso assistir a essa aula hoje?" o menino pediu, abrindo seu sorriso marcante.

"Edward, o que você está fazendo?" Bella sussurrou, apertando seu braço, sentindo todos os olhares sobre os dois.

"Shiu, Bella." ele respondeu em outro sussurro.

"Você quer assistir a aula de ballet das meninas? Por quê?"

"Er... hoje é a primeira aula da minha irmã e da Bella e eu queria estar aqui pra dar uma força pra elas."

"Own... isso é muito fofo Edward, mas você tem aula agora também."

"Eu sei, mas depois eu falo com a Tia Maria. Ela vai entender." e, se possível, ele intensificou ainda mais o sorriso.

"Tudo bem, mas só hoje, está me ouvindo mocinho?"

"Obrigado, tia Silvia. Você é a melhor."

A professora riu, enquanto juntava as meninas no meio do grande estúdio.

"Edward, você não precisava."

"Você estava preocupada. Como amigo, eu precisava sim. Agora vá lá e pense que está dançando apenas para mim, como se a gente estivesse brincando lá em casa. E se você cair Bella, é só levantar. Papai sempre diz que as quedas nos tornam mais fortes."

"Obrigada, Edward!" ela disse lhe dando um beijo na bochecha antes de se juntar às outras meninas da turma.

A próxima hora passou com gritos de _Plié_, _Allongé, Balancé, En avant_. O menino, acompanhando tudo de um canto da sala, em silêncio, não sabia o que mais lhe atraía, se a melodia suave e cadenciada que vinha do piano, ou se os movimentos graciosos de sua melhor amiga. Tudo bem que, no dia a dia, ela era um pouco desengonçada e desastrada, mas ao dançar, Bella era como um gago que ao cantar não gagueja; seus movimentos eram graciosos e ela parecia quase flutuar sobre o solo. Edward seria capaz de passar horas ali, admirando seus movimentos, sem nunca se cansar.

"Muito bem, meninas, por hoje é só isso. Vocês podem ir para o vestiário trocar de roupa antes de voltarmos para a sala de aula."

"E então, gostou?" Bella perguntou parecendo um pouco envergonhada, parando em frente ao menino.

"Você estava perfeita, Bells. E viu só? Não caiu nem uma vez."

"Obrigada." ela disse mordendo os lábios.

"Sempre que precisar, Bells." ele respondeu, a puxando para seus pequenos braços.

A professora interrompeu o momento, mandando Edward de volta para sua aula, antes que ele perdesse também o próximo horário. Os dois saíram caminhando juntos, ainda de mãos dadas em direção ao pátio e, enquanto se afastavam, Bella teve a impressão de ouvir a professora falar algo sobre 'amor inocente', mas não prestou muita atenção. Talvez, Edward tivesse razão e a escola não fosse assim tão ruim!

* * *

"Que lindo desenho, Isabella, o que é?" a professora perguntou se aproximando da menina.

"Sou eu dançando para o meu amigo Edward." ela disse sem nem ao menos levantar os olhos do papel.

"Ele vai adorar."

"Mas está faltando uma coisa." a menina disse, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"O quê, meu bem?"

Ela ficou parada por um momento, olhando para o papel antes de encarar a professora que a olhava curiosa.

"Tia Silvia, com que letras se escreve amor?"

* * *

**N/A:** Oi amores, olha eu aqui de novo! E mais alguém quer apertar esse Emmett? Gente, eu quero... e muito! E o Edward a cada conto me deixa mais babando... meu deuso que criança mais gostosa! Ushuahsuahushauhsua Mas agora eu quero muito saber o que vocês acharam. Prometem me mandar reviews contando?

Bem, esse foi o último com eles pequenininhos assim. Nossos pequenininhos precisam crescer um pouquinho não é mesmo? Então, no próximo conto teremos um pequeno salto. O que será que vem por aí? Só posso dizer que será algo bem doce e a trilha será **My Girl - The Temptations** (www(ponto)vagalume(ponto)com(ponto)br/temptations/my-girl(ponto)html) Okay, uma senhora dica, certo?

Ah, e claro, agradecendo a todas pelas reviews super fofas que eu tenho recebido nessa estória. Eu fico muito, muito feliz a cada alerta que chega no meu e-mail, de verdade! Bjussss

.

**N/B: E esse final me pegou tão desprevenida que só agora, enquanto tô escrevendo essa nota ridícula, vejo que estou chorando loucamente. Hahahahahaha Ai gente, esses dois me quebram com tanta facilidade que chega a ser covardia. Quero Jasper pra mim, quero cantar pra ele aquela música "o tio magalhães tem uma fazenda, iá, iá, oôôôô e nessa fazenda tinha uma vaquinha, iá, iá, oôôôÔ" hahahahaha parei com a leseira. Taty, você se supera a cada conto, porque quanto mais eles crescem mais fofos e lindos vão ficando. Que história eles tem até estarem prontos pra viver esse amor lindo que cresce com o passar dos dias e eles nem percebem, hein? Nossa, fico divagando aqui, imaginando-os no casamento, com o primeiro filho e nas reuniões de família, quantas coisas lindas eles tem pra contar pra quem quiser ouvir. E pode ter certeza de que eu quero ouvir as histórias deles. Parabéns por essa coisa fofíssima, já deixou um gostinho de quero mais. Que venha o próximo conto! Awwwww, mwah! **


	7. Lips Like Sugar

**Disclaimer: Edward e Bella assim como os outros personagens, pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e sua saga Twilight, mas esse Edward, Alice e Bella quase adolescentes, fofuxos, pertencem a mim. Respeitem por favor, e lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

* * *

_Oi flores, como vocês estão?_

_Mais um conto com os nossos fofuxos, e dessa vez, um pouco mais crescidos, mas ainda assim tão fofos quanto quando criancinhas. Sim, eles estão crescendo :'(_

_Quero agradecer muito muito muito às minhas queridas Paula Maria e Cella pelas ajudas com o capítulo. A primeira por ter sugerido o final e a segunda por ter tornado meu texto legível para vocês! :) Meninas vocês são show! _

_Bem, mas agora chega de tanto falar... vou deixar vocês com o texto. Boa leitura!_

_.  
_

**Lips Like Sugar**

**Trilha:** **My Girl - The Temptations**

www(ponto)vagalume(ponto)com(ponto)br/temptations/my-girl(ponto)html

.

Apesar de estar crescendo e de ter feito novos amiguinhos na escola, Edward considerava as horas passadas com Bella as melhores do seu dia. Nada se comparava ao sorriso tímido de sua amiga mais antiga; ou ao reflexo avermelhado de seu cabelo quando o sol refletia neles, exatamente como neste momento, enquanto eles estavam sentados próximo a uma árvore na reserva Quileute de La Push. Os adultos tinham resolvido fazer um piquenique naquele sábado e Edward e Bella estavam ali sentados admirando a paisagem, enquanto Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett e algumas crianças locais jogavam queimada.

Bella tinha aversão a qualquer tipo de esporte e não correria o risco de estragar a tarde de todos, dando uma bolada em alguém ou se machucando ela mesma. Por isso, preferiu ficar sentada, apenas assistindo e Edward, como o cavalheiro que era, se ofereceu para ficar de fora com ela.

Ninguém parecia prestar muita atenção nos dois, agora quase adolescentes. Os adultos conversavam animadamente em volta da fogueira, enquanto os outros estavam entretidos demais em seu jogo. Bella alternava seu olhar entre _a brincadeira_ e o mar à sua frente. Estava ali algo que ela realmente gostava: _o mar_. Desde pequena adorava sentir a água gelada indo e vindo, molhando seus pés. Tinha a sensação de que as ondas podiam levar embora tudo de ruim que estivesse sentindo. Fora por isso que um dia, quando tinha apenas cinco anos, quase enlouquecera Charlie, o obrigando a leva-la até La Push tarde da noite apenas para que ela pudesse molhar os pés. Ela e Edward tinham brigado naquela tarde porque o menino, que acabara de ganhar um videogame, preferira brincar com o joguinho eletrônico a de pique esconde com ela. Em toda sua fúria infantil, Bella gritara em alto e bom som que ele era um "bobão" e que ela não gostava mais dele.

Ao chegar em casa, com os olhinhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, se dera conta de que não iria conseguir dormir. Tinha _algo_ ruim dentro dela. Edward não era um _bobão_ e ela nunca deixaria de gostar dele. E assim, fez seu pai parar de assistir o jogo de futebol americano que estava passando na TV, para levá-la até a praia. Ali, enquanto a água batia em seu pé, soube o que teria que fazer: pedir desculpas para Edward e que ele a ensinasse a brincar com aquele novo brinquedo também.

A lembrança das inúmeras _surras _que ela sempre o impunha no jogo fez com que um sorriso brotasse imediatamente em seu rosto.

"Por que está rindo?" Edward perguntou, captando imediatamente o movimento dos lábios da garota.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, como que para afugentar a lembrança, antes de responder.

"Estava apenas lembrando de quando você ganhou seu primeiro videogame e de como eu fiquei chateada quando você preferiu brincar com ele do que comigo."

"Eu era um idiota. Assim que você foi embora eu percebi que aquilo não tinha a menor graça se você não estivesse lá para brincar comigo."

"Não é uma questão de ser bobo ou idiota. Nós éramos muito pequenos e tudo é mais dramático quando temos cinco anos."

O silêncio voltou a cair sobre eles. Bella lembrando das várias discussões bobas que os dois tiveram em todos aqueles anos em que se conheciam, Edward espantado ao se dar conta que, apesar de mais velho do que a garota, era sempre ela quem parecia ter as palavras mais sábias. Sua mãe devia mesmo ter razão quando dizia que as garotas amadureciam mais cedo.

E então ele se lembrou de uma conversa dos garotos outro dia, na hora do recreio. Estavam falando sobre meninas; alguns dos seus coleguinhas se vangloriavam por já ter beijado na boca. Ele sabia que Emmett e Rosalie já tinham dado aquele passo e agora se diziam namorados, andando de mãos dadas pelo colégio. Bella já teria experimentado aquilo também?

"Bella?" chamou se sentindo estranhamente nervoso.

"Hum?" ela disse prestando atenção em Alice que parecia fazer de tudo para acertar Jasper com a bola.

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

Ela o encarou com a sobrancelha franzida, achando estranho aquele jeito formal dele falar com ela, mas não conseguiu perceber nada de diferente nele, a não ser o fato de que Edward parecia evitar encará-la nos olhos.

"Você sabe que pode!"

"Você... er... você já beijou alguém?"

"Como na TV?"

"Sim."

"Não, nunca." ela disse corando. "Você já?"

"Não." ele disse desviando o olhar para o mar mais uma vez. "Sabe, talvez nós devêssemos experimentar."

"Nós dois?" ela perguntou arregalando os olhos.

"Sim... não deve ser tão grande coisa assim."

"Okay." ela disse corando.

"No três." Edward disse ficando de joelhos na frente dela. "Um... dois..."

"Não, Edward, aqui não." Bella gritou de repente. "Qualquer um pode ver."

"Você tem razão Bella. Vem comigo."

Edward pegou a mão de Bella e a puxou, correndo em direção a uma clareira que ficava há alguns metros dali, tomando cuidado para que ela não tropeçasse e acabasse se machucando.

"Pronto, aqui estamos." ele disse, parando de correr de repente.

Bella não entendia porque, mas seu coração estava disparado e sua garganta seca, enquanto via o rosto de Edward se aproximando cada vez mais.

Um...

Dois...

Dois e meio...

No três os lábios se encontraram em um selinho rápido e sem jeito e, quase na mesma rapidez com que encostaram, se separaram. Os dois permaneceram parados por um tempo, medindo suas reações. Ele tentava entender o que aquele disparar do seu coração significava, enquanto notava o quão vermelha ela estava. Ele simplesmente adorava quando ela corava.

"Socorro Bella, me ajuda! Para Jasper!" o grito de Alice tirou os dois de sua bolha particular e ao se virar a menina pôde ver o garoto loiro correndo com sua melhor amiga nos braços, a jogando em cheio no meio da água.

Bella e Edward observaram a cena rindo, antes de voltarem a se encarar.

"Está tudo bem?" a menina perguntou antes de começar a caminhar na direção da amiga que batia os pés e as mãos, espalhando mais ainda a água ao seu redor, como uma garotinha.

"Claro" Edward respondeu e acenou com a cabeça para que Bella fosse socorrer sua irmã.

E enquanto a morena corria em direção a água, o menino de cabelos acobreados mantinha os dedos sobre os lábios, formigando com aquela nova sensação.

* * *

_Olha eu aqui outra vez! Alguém precisando de um babador aí? Gente, fala sério, tem onde esse Edward ser mais perfeitinho? Oh menino fofo mô deuso! Minhas crianças estão crescendo e eu estou me sentindo aquelas mães que não consegue cortar o cordão umbilical sabe ushuahsuahushausa_

_Ah, qualquer semelhança com o filme Meu Primeiro Amor não é mera coincidência ushuahsuahsuahusa Gente, amo esse filme e não tinha como não me inspirar!_

_A ideia para o próximo já está na cabeça... então eu imagino que não vá demorar muito! Alguém aí querendo ver o nosso Edward doidinho de ciúmes da Bellinha?_

_Mas, enquanto isso não sai, não deixem de me contar o que acharam desse primeiro beijo okay? Alguém mais aí se lembrou do próprio primeiro beijo? Ushuahsuahushauhsua bjusssss_

_taty  
_

_.  
_

**N/B: Atenção, esse comentário contém grandes doses de açúcar, purpurina e tudo que há de bom nesse mundo #meninassuperpoderosasfeelings. Ai gente, sei mais o que falar desses dois não, sabe? Tô tão viada que tô com vontade de sair correndo pela casa gritando, bem no estilo do pirralho de "Esqueceram de mim". Ai Taty, isso foi tão inocente, tão fofo, tão lindo de se ler que ainda tô suspirando de amor por esses dois. Como eu disse em meus comentários off betagem (passando a canetinha vermelha durante a leitura do conto), esse Edward é meu e ninguém tasca! Já peguei pra mim, sou dessas, beta super possessiva. Hahahahahaha Coisas deliciosas são essas duas criaturinhas que cresceram. Gente, eu vi Bellinha nascer e olha agora, já tá toda linda ganhando beijinho de Edward *suspira que nem mãe coruja*. Tô muito gay, gente, sem palavras mais. Tenho uma coisa pra falar sim, quero maaaaaaaaaaaais! Quem quiser mais, levanta as mãos o/ **

**Mwah, **

**Cella. **


	8. Um Sentimento Estranho

**Disclaimer: Edward e Bella assim como os outros personagens, pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e sua saga Twilight, mas esse Edward, Alice e Bella quase adolescentes, fofuxos e cheios de conflitos, pertencem a mim. Respeitem por favor, e lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

* * *

**Um sentimento estranho**

**.  
**

**Trilha:**** If it kills Me – Jazon Mraz**

**www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/audio/hNbzo2uA/Jason_M raz_-_If_It_Kills_Me(ponto)html**

**.  
**

As risadinhas no quarto ao lado já estavam começando a me irritar. Sinceramente, eu não entendia pra que tanta empolgação só porque Bella ia ao cinema com Erick York, um menino oriental de sua turma. Precisava mesmo de toda aquela histeria por parte de Alice e Rosalie?

Uma nova leva de risadinhas me fez reler pela quinta vez o mesmo parágrafo do texto de geografia que eu precisava resumir para o dia seguinte. _Saco_... que parte do falem mais baixo porque eu tenho que estudar elas não haviam entendido?

"Ai Bella... você acha que ele vai tentar te beijar?" pude ouvir a voz de minha irmã pela parede do quarto.

Meu estômago deu um salto e agradeci por já ter dado tempo de fazer a digestão do almoço, ou senão ele estaria exposto neste momento em minha cama. A geografia que fosse pro espaço. Pra que mesmo eu queria saber os diferentes tipos de relevo? A pergunta feita por Alice sim era importante.

Erick iria beijar Bella? Ela queria que ele o beijasse? E por que eu estava tão incomodado com aquilo? Bella era apenas minha amiga. Ela tinha o direito de sair com quem quisesse, beijar a boca que quisesse, namorar quem quisesse... não? Bem, aparentemente algo dentro de mim não compartilhava dessa opinião. Como amigo, eu não queria que Bella se machucasse e, além do mais... ela e Alice tinham a mesma idade e, se ela podia fazer tudo isso, Alice também podia. Era isso! O ciúme de irmão era o motivo de eu estar me sentindo tão estranho e incomodado com esse encontro da minha melhor amiga.

Os gritinhos e as palmas me indicaram, sem que ninguém dissesse, que a _sessão Barbie-Bella_, tinha chegado ao fim.

Usando a desculpa de que estava estudando e que o barulho estava me atrapalhando, saí de meu quarto, dando dois passos até a porta de Alice. Assim que abri a porta do quarto, todo cor-de-rosa, mostrando que, por mais que ela achasse que já era uma adolescente, minha irmã não passava de uma criança, estanquei com os olhos arregalados. Se eu não soubesse que era a Bella ali, talvez nem mesmo a tivesse reconhecido.

Ela estava simplesmente deslumbrante, parecendo uma pintura renascentista dos meus livros de história. Usava uma saia branca rodada no meio das coxas, uma blusa preta, com um decote que deixava seu colo à mostra e nos pés, um par de sapatilhas. O cabelo estava liso, apenas com alguns cachos nas pontas e seus olhos, sempre tão expressivos, estavam destacados pela maquiagem; assim como sua boca, os lábios brilhando levemente, por algo rosado.

Eu não entendia porque as mulheres gostavam de usar aquela coisa melequenta, mas naquele momento, tudo o que eu queria era sentir os lábios de Bella nos meus mais uma vez.

"Como estou?" a morena perguntou com as bochechas ainda mais vermelhas pela vergonha porser o centro das atenções.

"Divina." Alice respondeu pulando sem sair do lugar no meio do quarto.

"Linda." disse Rosalie, pegando a mão de Bella para que ela desse uma voltinha.

"Você vai sair assim?" me vi perguntando de repente, deixando que elas me notassem parado, encostado no portal da porta.

"O que está fazendo aqui, Edward?" minha irmã perguntou, com as mãos na cintura e uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Assim como?" Bella perguntou quase ao mesmo tempo, seus olhos arregalados me encarando.

"Eu... hum... desculpa Bella, mas essa não é você."

"Quê?" ela perguntou, parecendo ainda mais confusa.

"Essa é a Bella que Alice e Rosalie querem que você seja. Ou pior ainda, uma Bella personificação daquelas meninas de quem vivemos rindo no colégio que se rebaixam para chamar a atenção dos garotos. A Isabella de quem eu sou amigo, não mudaria seu estilo apenas para chamar atenção de um menino qualquer."

"Você... você está me comparando com _aquelasinhas_?" Bella perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

"Eu não! Você é quem está se rebaixando ao nível delas." disse, sabendo que talvez eu estivesse exagerando, mas simplesmente não consegui me refrear. "Sabe o que o Erick vai ver ao olhar pra você? Uma menininha boba, louca pra dar uns amassos. Uma presa fácil para ele ter o que contar na segunda para os amigos na mesa do refeitório, no intervalo da aula. É isso que você quer, Bella?"

"E se for, Edward? O que você tem a ver com isso?" ela questionou, evitando me encarar, tentando esconder as lágrimas que tomavam seus olhos e que logo me deixaram ainda mais culpado pela forma como eu falara com ela.

"Eu... eu..."

"É Edward, por que você está tão incomodado com o encontro da Bella?" Alice perguntou, enquanto ela e Rose se aproximavam da morena, a envolvendo em um abraço triplo.

"Eu... eu..."

"O seu problema, Edward, é que você sempre quer controlar tudo. É como se eu não pudesse ter nenhum outro amigo além de você. Eu não fiquei te recriminando porque você beijou a Tanya e a Victória na festa do Emmett na semana passada. Exatamente o mesmo tipo de meninas com quem você me compara agora. Se eu quiser que o Erick me beije é um problema apenas meu e você não tem nada a ver com isso. Você não é meu pai, Edward!" ela gritou, se soltando dos braços de Rose e Alice e passando correndo pela porta, quase me derrubando na sua pressa de sair do quarto.

"Bella espera. Volta aqui. Me..." mas acabei tendo que engolir o "perdoa", ao ouvir o som da porta batendo lá embaixo.

"Você é um idiota Edward. Não seria mais fácil ter pedido pra ela não ir a esse encontro?" Alice disse, me trazendo novamente à realidade.

"E com que direito eu faria isso?"

"Além de idiota é cego." disse Rosalie, sumindo dentro do _closet_ de Alice.

"Tem certeza que não sabe, Edward?" Alice disse, me empurrando e fechando a porta de seu quarto, me deixando confuso do lado de fora.

Voltei para o meu quarto pensando no que as duas tinham dito, tentando entender o que elas estavam querendo insinuar. Eu só sabia de duas coisas. Primeiro: eu não podia deixar que o Erick usasse a Bella como uma garota qualquer; segundo: eu precisava me desculpar com minha melhor amiga.

Sem pensar duas vezes peguei o telefone, discando os números das únicas pessoas que poderiam me ajudar nesse momento. E em menos de meia hora, Jasper e Emmett estavam entrando em meu quarto, com seus semblantes preocupados, me observando andar de um lado para o outro, passando as mãos pelo cabelo repetidas vezes.

"O que aconteceu Edward?"

"É cara, o que te deixou agitado desse jeito?"

Eu parei, sentando em minha cama, a cabeça debruçada entre as mãos.

"Eu briguei com a Bella. Quer dizer, ela brigou comigo..." disse soltando um longo suspiro e passando a mão pelos cabelos mais uma vez.

"Eu não acredito nisso, Edward. Pô cara, você liga dando a entender que o _apocalipse_ tinha começado e tudo o que aconteceu foi mais uma briga entre você e a Bellinha? Ah, fala sério!" Emmett disse, se deixando cair em minha cama com tanta força que pude sentir meu corpo quicando levemente sobre o colchão.

"Vocês não estão entendendo." voltei a dizer. "Ela quase me jogou no chão ao passar por mim; ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos; eu disse coisas terríveis, eu..."

"Mas vocês sempre brigam e meia hora depois fazem as pazes, Edward." Jasper disse com seu jeito calmo de sempre.

"Não, Jasper. Dessa vez eu disse coisas horríveis para ela."

"Mas por que diabos vocês brigaram tão feio assim?" Emmett perguntou, com seu jeito _delicado_ de sempre.

"Ela estava aqui em casa desde cedo, se arrumando para ir ao cinema com o Erick e o barulho que as meninas estavam fazendo estava me atrapalhando a estudar. Fui até lá pedir silêncio e quando me deparei com a Bella, toda produzida para sair com aquele lá, não aguentei. Acabei dizendo que ela estava parecendo com as meninas da escola que não pensam em mais nada a não ser chamar atenção dos garotos."

"E qual o problema nisso?" Emmett me interrompeu, começando a rir.

"Francamente, Emmett. O x da questão não é esse. O problema é que a Bella não é assim. A Bella ri dessas garotas. Ela não costuma mudar seu jeito, suas opiniões, por causa de ninguém, por que então mudaria seu jeito de vestir apenas para sair com Erick?"

"Talvez ela goste de orientais." ele voltou a dizer, dando de ombros. "Mas o que você tem a ver com tudo isso, Edward?"

"Eu... eu não sei. Eu apenas não quero que ela se machuque e não quero que ela mude. Não quero ter que ficar ouvindo os meninos da escola comentando sobre ela no vestiário depois da aula de Educação Física, como fazem com a Tanya, Lauren, Jessica e etc. A Bella é diferente. Ela é..."

"Ela é o quê, Edward?" Jasper perguntou, me encarando profundamente, me fazendo voltar a fitar os meus pés.

"Minha amiga, oras. Minha melhor amiga. É isso... é isso que ela é!"

"Tem certeza?" Jasper voltou a perguntar e a troca de olhares entre ele e Emmett não me passou despercebida.

"Por que todo mundo tirou o dia hoje pra ficar me fazendo perguntas enigmáticas, hein? Primeiro Alice, agora você, Jasper. Eu chamei vocês aqui para me ajudarem a fazer as pazes com a Bella e não para ficarem me fazendo perguntas sem sentido." disse me pondo de pé e voltando a andar pelo quarto.

"Sem sentido mesmo, Edward? Tem certeza?" Emmett emendou, parecendo sério pela primeira vez desde que chegara. "Para mim, está mais do que claro que você não enxerga a Bellinha mais só como uma amiga." ele disse, se aproximando de mim e colocando uma mão sobre o meu ombro.

"Como assim? Do que você está falando Emmett? É claro que a Bella é minha amiga."

"Eu acho, Edward! E acredito que o Emmett concorde comigo, que o que aconteceu hoje a tarde foi um ataque de ciúmes, meu amigo. Você ficou com ciúmes ao ver a Bella se arrumando para outro garoto que não você."

"Mas... mas..."

"Por Deus, Edward. Você não percebe que está apaixonado pela Isabella?" Emmett gritou, jogando as mãos para o alto.

No mesmo instante, atraídas pelo grito de Emmett, Alice e Rosalie adentraram o quarto, rindo, aparentemente da minha cara.

"Ih Emmett, não adianta, acho que no caso dele só desenhando para entender. Venho insinuando isso há dias e ele nada..." Alice disse, dando um sorrisinho tímido na direção de Jasper.

"Co... como assim?"

"Não disse!" Alice voltou a dizer, rolando os olhos.

"Era exatamente isso que Alice estava te dizendo mais cedo, quando você e a Bella brigaram. Teria sido mais simples se você tivesse aceitado o que estava sentindo e pedido à Bella para não ir ao encontro. Mas não, ao invés de fazer do jeito certo, ou mais fácil, você simplesmente estragou tudo, para vocês dois." Rose disse me encarando, abraçada com Emmett.

"Você a ama, meu caro. Isso está mais claro que o dia!" Jasper completou.

_Apaixonado eu? E pela minha melhor amiga, aquela que cresceu ao meu lado. Seria possível?_

* * *

**N/A:** Oi gente *aperta* Mais um conto dos nossos fofos... desta vez, já adolescentes, cheios de conflitos e sentimentos ainda desconhecidos. Sim, eu sei que o Edward pegou pesado com a nossa Bellinha, mas poxa gente, ele estava tendo que lidar com sentimentos que nem ele consegue entender e o 'bixinho' ficou doido ao ver ela lá, toda linda e produzida para sair com outro que não ele. E tanto foi o ciúme falando mais alto que ele se arrependeu quase que imediatamente. *aquelas bem mãe defendendo as atitudes erradas do filho rsrsrsrs*

Mas agora eu quero saber tudo o que vocês acharam okay? Mandar reviews não faz cair o dedo, mas deixa a autora com um sorriso gigante no rosto!

Bjussss e até o próximo!

.

**N/B:** **Edward é um babaquinha, mas fofo por estar com ciúmes. Bellinha saiu toda tristinha por causa do comentário do Edward e isso me deixou de coração na mão, mas eu tenho que comentar o mau gosto (ou desespero, chamem como quiser) da bichinha. Eric, Bellinha querida? Really? Falo nada, pq como o Emmett disse vai ver que ela gosta de orientais. Eu sinceramente dispenso(nada contra, mas dispenso). HAHAHAHA tô super curiosa pra saber o que vem por aí. Sim, eu sou a beta, mas num sei de nada. HAHAHAHA Taty, você é má, solta um spoilerzinho aí, vai? *pisca* Vamo mandar reviews pra nossa querida autora e assim ela fica feliz e nos presenteia com mais um conto? Quem topa? Yaaaay!**

**Quero mais! :DDDDD**

**Mwah**


	9. No need to say anything

**Disclaimer: Edward e Bella assim como os outros personagens, pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e sua saga Twilight, mas esse Edward, Alice e Bella adolescentes, fofuxos e cheios de conflitos, pertencem a mim. Respeitem por favor, e lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

* * *

_Eu sei, eu sei... fui uma autora péssima nestes últimos tempos, deixando minhas fics abandonadas, mas além dos problemas da vida off-line, minha inspiração simplesmente resolveu tirar férias e me abandonou completamente. Mas finalmente aí está o capítulo e prometo que o próximo não vai demorar um ano para sair. Ele já começou a ser escrito e as ideias estão pipocando na minha mente._

_Bem, lá embaixo eu volto a falar mais, porque sei que devem estar todas ansiosas pelo capítulo. Boa leitura e please, não me matem! :)_

.

**No need to say anything**

**Trilha: The Call – Regina Spektor**

letras (ponto )terra (ponto) com (ponto) br/regina-spektor/1627272/tradução (ponto )html

. 

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia entender porque todos sempre acabavam partindo. Primeiro seu pai, que em uma manhã qualquer de agosto saíra de casa carregando suas malas e nunca mais voltou. Era bem verdade que ele ligava de vez em quando, mas ainda assim Isabella se sentia abandonada; depois sua avó materna; Espoleta, o cachorro de pelo amarronzado que fora vítima da falta de coração do vizinho; Ozzy, o gato de pelo preto como a noite, e agora Edward! De todas as perdas ou abandonos, aquela era a que mais doía em seu peito.

Edward sempre estivera por perto desde que ela se entendia por gente. Fora ele quem lhe dera aquele canguru encardido que até hoje enfeitava sua cama, fora ele quem sempre estivera ao seu lado, arrancando suas risadas mais genuínas, enxugando suas lágrimas, "protegendo-a" de Alice, a ajudando a superar seus receios e sua timidez, a fazendo acreditar que ela dançava bem, que ela podia ser e ter o que quisesse. E agora ele iria se mudar para Nova York, para fazer seu tão sonhado curso no Culinary Institute of America e ela sabia que aquele era um caminho sem volta. Ao se tornar um grande _restaurateur _Edward nunca voltaria para a pequena Forks e ela perderia seu melhor amigo para sempre.

"Credo Bella, que cara de enterro é essa?" – Rose perguntou se sentando ao lado da amiga no sofá, colocando a vasilha de pipoca recém-saída do microondas no colo.

"Meu melhor amigo vai me abandonar amanhã, Rose. Com que cara você queria que eu estivesse?" – perguntou, se esforçando para que as lágrimas não tomassem novamente os seus olhos. Ela odiava mostrar fraqueza diante dos outros.

"Deixa de ser dramática, Bella. Ele está apenas indo estudar em Nova York. Vai passar em um piscar de olhos."

"Me lembre de repetir essa frase para você ano que vem quando for o Emm quem estiver nos deixando." – a menina disse com um leve sarcasmo na voz.

"Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra, Bella. O Emm é meu namorado, e quando ele for embora, meu coração vai junto com ele. Mas você e o Edward são apenas amigos, você não pode estar querendo comparar as duas coisas. A não ser que..." E então a loira abriu um sorriso como se tivesse acabado de fazer uma grande descoberta. "Bella!", ela praticamente gritou, se virando em direção a amiga, derrubando uma grande quantidade de pipoca devido ao movimento brusco. "É isso, não é? Você gosta do Edward!"

"Claro que gosto, Rose. Ele é o meu melhor amigo."

"Eu tenho cara de idiota, Isabella? Então quer dizer que ano que vem você ficará desse mesmo jeito quando o _meu_ namorado estiver partindo para a universidade?"

"Não. Sim. Ai, eu não sei, Rose... Eu... eu não sei o que sinto pelo Edward. Ele é meu amigo desde sempre, eu me acostumei a tê-lo o tempo todo por perto, me fazendo rir, me fazendo sentir especial e não sei como vou fazer sem ele por perto. E também, que diferença isso faz? Amanhã ele parte para a tão sonhada faculdade, vai conhecer pessoas novas, mulheres maravilhosas com uma perspectiva de carreira fantástica como a dele, e nem vai se lembrar da minha existência."

"Vocês dois são tão idiotas" – Rose disse rindo, antes de se virar novamente em direção à televisão, onde elas assistiam pela milésima vez a reprise de _De Repente 30!_

"Seria tão mais fácil, não é?"

"O quê?"

"Ter 30 anos! Uma profissão, uma bela casa, um belo namorado... Eu não acho que mulheres de 30 não saibam o que sentem por alguém ou o que querem fazer da vida."

"É... talvez", Bella balbuciou enquanto observava Jeena se sentir perdida enquanto Matt lhe contava que ela fora rainha do baile e conquistara tudo aquilo que sempre desejara, se tornando uma mulher bem-sucedida.

Logo não prestava mais nenhuma atenção nas palavras que ecoavam pela TV velha, pensando apenas em como seria sua vida quando atingisse aquela idade. Ela e Edward ainda seriam amigos? Ela teria finalizado seu tão sonhado curso de dança na Juilliard e seria uma dançarina famosa? Ela, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett ainda seriam o _sexteto fantástico,_ como eram chamados na escola? 30 anos... aquilo ainda parecia tão longe.

Uma batida na porta foi o suficiente para levá-la novamente ao momento presente e aos seus 15 anos, mas a tristeza logo deu lugar a um sorriso, o primeiro daquele dia, ao ver Edward parado à sua frente.

"Sério que vocês estão assistindo a esse filme de novo?" – ele perguntou se espremendo entre Bella e Rose, enchendo uma mão de pipoca e enfiando-a toda de uma vez na boca. "Vocês não enjoam, não?"

"Eca Edward, eu não sou obrigada a ver como os alimentos se processam na sua boca. Da próxima vez vê se engole antes de falar."

"Te garanto que você não se importaria se fosse o Emmett."

Enquanto Rosalie fechava a cara e cruzava os braços bufando no canto do sofá, Bella não conseguia conter a risada. A implicância mútua entre Rose e Edward sempre arrancava gargalhadas dos outros amigos.

"Oi você!" – Edward disse virando-se para a amiga, dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

"Oi" – ela disse abaixando o olhar, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem e uma timidez sem sentido lhe atingir.

"Adoro quando elas ficam assim... coradas", ele disse rindo, acariciando a bochecha da morena com o polegar.

"Okay, já vi que estou sobrando aqui, então se vocês não se importam, e eu sei que não ligam a mínima, vou para casa." – Rose disse se levantando, fazendo com que os dois voltassem a olhar para ela. "Boa viagem, Edward", - disse puxando o garoto para um abraço desajeitado. – "Lembre-se, não vá fazer nada que eu não faria." – disse rindo. "E... aproveite o momento." - sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de se afastar. "Te vejo amanhã, Bella."

A despedida de Rose pareceu trazer Isabella de volta para a realidade. Aquela na qual seu melhor amigo estaria partindo em menos de 24 horas e por mais que ela estivesse tentando evitar, uma lágrima traidora escapou de seus olhos, abrindo caminho para dezenas de outras.

"Por favor, Bells, não chora. Nada vai mudar, eu juro."

"Você sabe que vai. Pode até não ser logo no início, mas logo virão as festas, os trabalhos, as namoradas... e então você nem vai se lembrar mais que eu existo."

"Não seja ridícula, Bells. Eu nunca vou esquecer você."

"Sei!" – disse enxugando as lágrimas, tentando desesperadamente fazer com que elas parassem.

"Alguma vez eu não cumpri alguma das promessas que fiz pra você?" – Edward perguntou sério, encarando a amiga nos olhos.

"Não, mas é diferente agora."

"Não tem nada de 'mas' ou de diferente. Eu _juro_ pra você que nada vai mudar."

A chegada de Renée pôs fim à discussão, mesmo que Bella não tivesse assim tão convencida. Ela sabia que Edward nunca a magoaria por querer, mas também sabia que aquele era o começo de uma nova fase na vida do amigo. Uma fase da qual ela não fazia parte.

"Edward querido, e então, tudo pronto para amanhã?" – Renée perguntou, largando as chaves sobre a mesinha perto da porta e indo dar um beijo na filha e no menino que ela vira crescer e considerava como um filho.

"Tudo sim, tia Renée!"

"E sua mãe, como está lidando com tudo isso? Eu nem tive tempo de falar com ela nos últimos dias. Semana de recuperação na escola sempre envolve muito trabalho..."

"Ah, ela está fingindo que está tudo bem, mas eu sei que ela preferia que eu continuasse por perto. Pelo menos ela ainda vai ter a Alice por perto por mais um tempo."

* * *

Enquanto Renée e Edward continuavam a conversar sobre a mudança e as expectativas do garoto para a faculdade, Isabella deu um jeito de correr para o seu quarto. Ela não queria presenciar aquela conversa. Era como se aquilo deixasse tudo ainda mais real. Podia ser um sentimento egoísta, mas assim como Esme, ela também queria que o amigo continuasse ali, ao alcance das suas mãos ou de um simples telefonema.

Ela sentiu quando o colchão afundou ao seu lado, mas não se deu ao trabalho de se virar. Edward teria batido na porta, então só poderia ser sua mãe e ela logo começaria a falar, ela querendo ouvir ou não. E foi exatamente o que Renée fez a seguir, enquanto acariciava o cabelo da filha.

"Vai passar rápido Bella, e quando você se der conta, serei eu que estarei toda chorosa porque você estará partindo para a Juilliard_."_

"Mãe..." – Isabella praticamente suplicou, não querendo entrar mais uma vez naquele assunto. "Você sabe que nós nunca poderemos pagar o meu curso na Juilliard. Então pode guardar suas lágrimas, porque elas não cairão por esse motivo. Com alguma sorte, eu conseguirei ser contratada para dar aulas de dança no Instituto aqui de Forks ou em alguma escola de Port Angeles."

"Isabella Marie Swan! Não ouse dizer que você não terá um futuro brilhante, porque você terá. Agora se arrume, pois o Edward está te esperando lá embaixo para ir jantar na casa dele."

"Eu não vou." – ela disse, afundando a cabeça ainda mais no travesseiro.

"Vai sim, mocinha, nem que eu tenha que te arrastar até lá embaixo."

"Mãe..."

"Vamos, Bella. Eu não vou deixar que você não vá, sabe por quê? Porque na hora que essa tristeza passar, você vai se arrepender se não tiver aproveitado as últimas horas do seu melhor amigo por aqui. Essas últimas horas podem fazer a diferença, querida."

"Eu não quero ter que dizer tchau para ele!"

"Não diga. Diga apenas... até logo. Mas acima de tudo, minha filha, converse com ele, diga como você se sente."

"Eu não sei como me sinto."

"Tenha paciência, minha criança. Na hora certa, você saberá exatamente o que dizer. Agora vá tomar um banho e ficar bem bonita para jantar com os Cullen. E amanhã eu estarei aqui, pronta para te dar o colo de que você vai precisar."

"Obrigada, mãe!"

"Sempre que precisar, querida."

* * *

**EPOV**

Ela era linda. Definitivamente uma das garotas mais lindas que eu já conhecera. Eu seria capaz de passar horas olhando para aquele rosto em formato de coração, aqueles olhos castanhos profundos onde eu sempre encontrava a paz e as respostas para o que quer que fosse. Como quando tivemos nossa primeira briga séria e ficamos uma semana sem nos falarmos. Quando cansado de lutar contra os meus sentimentos, bati em sua porta pedindo perdão por ter sido um completo idiota e por tê-la magoado, embora ela tenha tentado dificultar um pouco as coisas para mim, sendo a cabeça dura de sempre, seus olhos me disseram que eu fora perdoado no momento em que ela abrira a porta e me vira ali, em sua soleira, andando de um lado para o outro totalmente descabelado de tanto passar as mãos pelo cabelo.

Isso sem falar nos lábios finos que ela tanto castigava quando estava nervosa. Lábios que foram os primeiros que beijei e que vivia tendo que me segurar para não tomar novamente entre os meus.

Sim, Isabella Swan era linda. E eu me perguntava quando fora que minha amiga desajeitada, que tropeçava nas próprias pernas, se tornara aquela garota. Seu corpo havia mudado e era estranho me dar conta de que, em muitos momentos, eu me pegava encarando os seios discretos sob a blusa ou para a cintura que parecia mais curvilínea. E era exatamente isso que eu fazia nesse momento, enquanto ela conversava com Alice e minha mãe em um canto da sala, depois de termos todos jantado. O jantar se estendera mais do que de costume, mas era como se todos ali simplesmente não quisessem que aquela noite chegasse ao fim.

"Toma", meu pai disse parando ao meu lado, me estendendo um guardanapo.

"Pra que isso?"

"Pra secar a baba que já está escorrendo." – ele disse rindo, enquanto me dava um tapinha no ombro.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando."

"Sério mesmo, filho? Pra cima de mim?" – ele perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

"É tão óbvio assim?"

"Sinto dizer que de todos nessa sala, acho que ela é a única que não consegue ver isso. Qualquer pessoa que passa mais do que dois minutos ao lado de vocês percebe o quanto você a venera."

"Droga, por que ela não percebe isso? Seria tão mais fácil se ela se desse conta e me correspondesse da mesma forma. Por que ela não pode fazer isso?" – perguntei passando as mãos pelo cabelo, me sentindo totalmente frustrado.

"A Bella é novinha ainda, filho. Além do mais, ela cresceu te tendo ao lado dela, sempre ali, como um amigo para qualquer hora. Você não pode querer que ela mude essa forma de te ver de uma hora pra outra."

"Mas... a Alice mudou a forma como via o Jasper, a Rose e o Emmett idem. Por que só ela não percebe?"

"Cada pessoa tem seu tempo, Edward. Além do mais, até onde eu sei, Jasper e Emmett confessaram os seus sentimentos para as garotas. Se você quer tanto que ela perceba, quem sabe não esteja faltando isso, você conversar com ela?"

"Eu não posso fazer isso com ela faltando algumas horas para ir embora."

"Então você vai ter que conviver com esse sentimento até o momento em que vocês estejam juntos, no mesmo local novamente. Essa é uma escolha que só você pode fazer, filho."

"Eu sei. Eu só queria que crescer fosse mais fácil."

"Na verdade é fácil sim, Edward. A gente é que complica as coisas."

As palavras de Carlisle continuavam ecoando em minha cabeça, então acabei resolvendo subir e tocar um pouco de violão. Tocar sempre me ajudava a colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. Eu sabia que a escolha era minha, mas não seria justo confessar os meus sentimentos para a Bella tendo que ir embora no dia seguinte. Eu não poderia exigir dela que me esperasse. Além do mais, se eu fosse totalmente honesto comigo, eu poderia dizer que havia um certo medo dela me rejeitar ou de isso acabar estragando a nossa amizade, e eu não queria isso de forma alguma. Eu não mentira quando prometera que nada mudaria. Eu realmente ia fazer o possível e o impossível para que ela nunca saísse da minha vida. Pelo menos, não por vontade minha.

Eu ouvi quando meus pais subiram, passando pelo corredor em direção ao seu quarto e em seguida a porta do quarto de Alice se fechando também. Não demorou muito para que uma batida suave ecoasse pelo meu quarto e logo Bella estava enfiando a cabeça pela porta, vestida com uma calça de moletom velha e uma blusa de malha do Nirvana, fazendo com que um sorriso se formasse instantaneamente em meu rosto.

"Oi, será que eu posso dormir aqui com você?"

"Eu estava contando com isso" – falei, deixando o violão apoiado sobre a poltrona enquanto caminhava em direção à cama, sorrindo para ela.

Aquela era nossa rotina todas as vezes em que ela vinha passar a noite ali. Em algum momento da noite sempre acabávamos na mesma cama. Ou porque resolvíamos conversar enquanto os outros dormiam e a conversa entrava madrugada adentro até que estávamos cansados demais para pensar em sair da cama e ir cada um para o seu quarto, ou porque estava chovendo e eu sabia o quanto ela odiava dormir com tempestade...

"Eu vou sentir falta disso." – ela sussurrou, enquanto apoiava a cabeça em meu ombro.

"Eu também." – disse, deixando escapar um suspiro.

"O que você está mais ansioso para a faculdade?"

"Hum, não sei..." – disse enquanto pensava um pouco nas diversas disciplinas que eu teria com grandes nomes da culinária mundial. "Não vejo a hora de ter aula sobre a cozinha asiática, que é uma das minhas preferidas."

"Não me diga" – ela disse rindo.

"Mas também quero muito poder conhecer alguns dos melhores chefs do mundo e poder aprender o máximo possível do que eles tiverem para me ensinar, além de ter a chance de poder mostrar algumas das minhas ideias e adaptações."

"Você vai ser um grande chef, Edward. E um dia, alguém em algum lugar estará sonhando sobre como será te conhecer e ter aula com você."

"Você acha mesmo?"

"Eu tenho certeza." – ela disse se ajeitando levemente, passando seus braços pela minha cintura, enquanto afundava o rosto em meu ombro.

"Bella?"

"Hum?"

"Eu juro!"

"E eu acredito em você."

E então eu senti meu coração acelerar, minha respiração ficar ofegante e todo o medo ou frustração que me tomara mais cedo e vinha sendo constante desde que me descobrira apaixonado pareceram ir embora, deixando em seu lugar uma coragem que eu não sabia ter. Eu poderia estar estragando tudo e sendo um babaca egoísta, mas quando eu vi as palavras já estavam saindo de minha boca.

"Bells, eu não devia dizer isso assim e ainda mais nesse momento, mas eu simplesmente não posso ir embora carregando isso comigo. Eu te amo. Eu sempre te amei, desde que me entendo por gente, mas o sentimento foi crescendo, crescendo, e um dia eu me dei conta que eu queria ser mais do que simplesmente seu melhor amigo. Eu quero poder te apresentar para os outros como o meu amor e não simplesmente como a minha amiga, porque é isso que você é Bells, o meu amor. Eu sei que eu estou indo embora amanhã, mas se você quiser, a gente pode fazer isso dar certo, Bells, afinal somos _nós,_ e a gente sempre consegue dar um jeito em tudo."

"Edward..." – ela sussurrou, seus braços se apertando ao meu redor.

E então meus olhos procuraram os seus. Era ali que eu encontraria qualquer resposta que ela estivesse nervosa demais para me dar. Eles me diriam se eu havia tirado a sorte grande ou se havia estragado com tudo, mas ao virar meu rosto, encontrei seus olhos fechados e sua boca ligeiramente aberta, parecendo uma boneca de porcelana adormecida em meus braços.

Dando um beijo demorado em sua testa, fechei meus olhos, deixando que sua imagem me tomasse. Não havia necessidade de falar nada. Como eu havia acabado de dizer para ela, a gente sempre consegue dar um jeito no final. E eu sabia que em algum momento tomaria coragem de repetir novamente tudo aquilo para ela, me garantindo que ela estaria acordada para ouvir cada palavra. Mas por hora eu me contentava em segurá-la firme em meus braços, pelo tempo que ainda nos restava.

* * *

**N/A: **_chega se desviando das pedras. Alguém aí que não queira me matar? Então gente, para quem acompanhou o blog, eu havia colocado umas imagens do que seria esse capítulo, mas acabou que preferi escrever outros dois antes daquele, mas podem ficar calmas que aquele irá sair logo logo._

_Falando no blog, ele é umas das formas para quem quiser acompanhar a quantas andam as minhas fics ficsdataty (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com Outra forma de ficar por dentro não apenas dessa, mas do que está rolando nas outras fics e na minha cabeça é me seguindo no twitter (arroba)tatyperry. Quer saber algo específico? Criei um formspring formspring (ponto) me/Tatianaperry Podem perguntar à vontade! _

_Quero agradecer à **Paula Maria** por ter aceito betar esse capítulo, já que a **Cella** está passeando lá pelas terras da Rainha. Brigadinha querida, pelas palavras e por ter ajudado a tornar isso aqui mais legível para todos. :)_

_Agora, que tal me contarem o que acharam e o que esperam daqui pra frente? Estou louca para ouvir vocês e pode parecer bobagem, mas vocês não imaginam o quanto as reviews motivam a gente a escrever. Outra coisa, se tiver alguma coisa que vocês queiram ver, queiram que estes personagens vivenciem é só me enviar. Quem sabe eu não escrevo e ainda dedico o capítulo a quem tiver dado a ideia? Então, bora deixar a preguiça de lado e mandar uma review?_

_Beijos beijos_


	10. I S2 NY

**Disclaimer: Edward e Bella assim como os outros personagens, pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e sua saga Twilight, mas esse Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett e Bella adolescentes, fofuxos e cheios de conflitos, pertencem a mim. Respeitem por favor, e lembrem-se, plágio é crime!**

* * *

**N/A: Não, isso não é uma alucinação coletiva. Eu realmente estou finalmente trazendo um novo conto para vocês. Mas vou deixar para falar lá embaixo porque sei que vocês estão mais interessadas na história do que nas minhas baboseiras aqui, mas POR FAVOR, LEIAM O QUE EU TENHO PARA FALAR LÁ EMBAIXO. ACHO QUE VOCÊS VÃO GOSTAR.**

**Antes de ir eu preciso agradecer à p-mary por ter me aguentado durante estes meses falando sobre a minha angústia por não conseguir escrever, pelas trocas de ideias, sugestões e apoio sem fim e também à Cella Ella por estar sempre pedindo Bellinha e Edward no meu twitter e por mesmo doentinha ter betado esse conto, me deixando viada com seus comentários surtantes e divertidos. Obrigada amores! **

**Bem, aí está mais um conto açucarado para vocês! :D**

* * *

**I S2 NY**

**Trilha: Bella – Angus and Julia Stone**

letras (ponto) mus (ponto) br (/) angus-and-julia-stone (/) 1130384 (/) traducao (ponto) html

.

**BPOV**

Todos pareciam entretidos em uma discussão acalorada enquanto atravessávamos a rua em direção ao pequeno prédio de três andares. A viagem inteira transcorrera daquela forma, com todos rindo, conversando, fazendo planos para o que fariam primeiro quando finalmente chegássemos à _Big Apple_. Eu apenas acenava com a cabeça e sorria, fingindo concordar com tudo o que me era dito. Mas a verdade é que não tinha a menor ideia sobre quais eram esses planos.

Ainda nem mesmo conseguia acreditar que Renée havia concordado em me deixar atravessar o país para passar o feriado do _Memorial Day_ em Nova York, onde Edward vivia desde agosto do ano anterior. Aquela seria a primeira vez em que estaríamos todos reunidos novamente e sim, eu estava nervosa. _Muito_ nervosa. Principalmente porque estávamos aparecendo de surpresa.

E se o Edward não nos quisesse ali?

Claro que ele ficaria feliz de ver sua mãe e sua irmã, mas e quanto a mim, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie? Apesar de ele ter me jurado que nada iria mudar e de nos falarmos sempre por Skype, facebook e telefone, eu ainda não tinha tanta certeza de que aqueles meses na faculdade não iriam alterar sua forma de me ver. Eu ainda era sua melhor amiga ou agora que ele era um universitário eu não passaria de uma pirralha amiga de sua irmã?

Aquele era o pensamento que tomava conta de minha mente quando uma moça sorridente, de pele morena e cabelo preto preso em um rabo de cavalo abriu a porta, vestindo uma calcinha tipo short e uma camiseta.

Depois de um ligeiro desconforto, ela informou que Edward estava no banho, mas que podíamos entrar. Todos passaram pela garota parada junto à porta, mas eu fiquei exatamente onde estava, petrificada.

"Bella querida, você não vem?" Esme perguntou com aquele sorriso maternal que parecia nunca sair de sua face.

"Eu... eu vi que tem uma livraria ali na esquina, estou pensando em ir lá dar uma olhada." disse lutando contra as lágrimas e tentando dar o que seria meu melhor sorriso para ela. O que não deve ter dado muito certo, já que ela nem tentou me persuadir a entrar primeiro. Apenas acenou com a cabeça enquanto me lançava um sorriso fraco e me dizia para ter cuidado, não ir a nenhum outro lugar, não falar com estranhos e ligar se precisasse de alguma coisa.

A livraria não era muito grande e alguma coisa nela me fez lembrar de um sábado, há alguns meses, em que Edward me arrastara para um lugar como aquele, em Port Angeles.

:-:-:

"_Edward, você tem certeza de que nós não estamos perdidos?"_

"_Você não confia em mim, Bella?" o garoto perguntou apertando a mão de sua melhor amiga, enquanto seguia pela calçada da avenida principal da cidade, procurando a rua onde deveria entrar._

"_Confio, mas é que estamos em Port Angeles e se a gente se perder aqui não vai ser como se ficássemos perdidos em Forks, a gente não conhece ninguém aqui..."_

"_Bella?"_

"_Hum?"_

"_Respira. Nós não estamos perdidos. Confia em mim, por favor. Além disso, é humanamente impossível se perder em Forks." Edward completou com aquele sorriso torto que sempre fazia com que Isabella parasse o que quer que fosse que estivesse fazendo apenas para admirá-lo, embora não tivesse muita noção do por quê disso. _

_Depois de mais uns cinco minutos de caminhada ele finalmente parou em frente a uma casa onde uma placa indicava a _**Shakespeare and Company****_. _**

"_Eu estive aqui outro dia com a minha mãe comprando algumas coisas que vou precisar para a faculdade e só conseguia pensar que tinha que te trazer aqui antes de viajar." Edward explicou enquanto abria a porta para que entrassem. _

_Havia um quê de tristeza no ar já que os dois sabiam que logo, logo não teriam mais a companhia um do outro, mas ao mesmo tempo ambos estavam relaxados, apenas curtindo a presença mútua. _

_Edward tentou convencer a amiga a comprar o primeiro livro de uma série de vampiros que estava na moda, mas foi a imensa estante de clássicos que chamou a atenção de Bella e ela tinha a sensação de que poderia ficar ali para sempre. _

_Ao se despedirem na porta da casa de Isabella naquele fim de tarde, Edward lhe estendeu o embrulho que comprara sem que a menina percebesse enquanto estava entretida com uma edição ilustrada de Romeu e Julieta. Enquanto Bella se distraía na estante de clássicos, Edward andava por entre os corredores, observando um pouco de tudo, até que seus olhos caíram em uma espécie de cristaleira onde havia alguns poucos livros expostos. Segundo o atendente da livraria, apenas obras raras e especiais. E Edward pôde perceber isso ao ver um exemplar antigo de Jane Eyre, um dos livros preferidos de sua amiga, ali. _

_Ao chegar ao seu quarto e abrir o livro, Bella encontrou uma dedicatória, escrita com a letra perfeita de Edward._

"_Para você sempre se lembrar de mim,_

_enquanto estivermos longe um do outro._

- E.C"

_Como se ela pudesse se esquecer!_

_:-:-:_

"Sabia que ia te encontrar aqui." a voz forte de Emmett me tirou daquelas lembranças, me levando novamente para a pequena livraria em Nova York.

"Eu falei para a Esme que estaria aqui, Emm," disse rolando os olhos.

"A Ângela..."

"Quem?"

"Ângela, a garota que nos recebeu na casa do Edward, ela é namorada do Ben, o cara que divide o dormitório com ele."

"Legal, mas por que você está me contando isso?" perguntei encarando a paisagem através da larga janela da livraria.

"Sério, Bella? Está na cara que você ficou magoada achando que ela era namorada do Edward ou algo assim."

"Não sei nada sobre isso, Emmett. Eu apenas quis vir conhecer a livraria e dar espaço para que o Edward pudesse ficar a sós com a família dele."

"Qual é, Bellinha?! A gente se conhece há muito tempo para você ainda tentar mentir para mim. Além do mais, você, Jasper, Rose e eu também não somos da família."

"Eu não estou mentindo, Emm. Eu só..." mas a frase ficou presa na minha garganta.

Eu sabia que a minha fuga não tinha nada a ver com dar privacidade para Edward e a família dele. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu não sabia explicar o meu comportamento. Eu só sabia que meus olhos ficaram turvos no momento em que a porta se abriu e ela disse que o Edward estava no banho. Como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo o Edward estar no banho enquanto ela estava ali, praticamente seminua. E eu me senti traída, como ele podia ter arrumado uma namorada e não ter me contado nada? Entretanto, eu não tinha o direito de ficar irritada, tinha? Edward era apenas meu amigo, começando uma nova vida repleta de novas pessoas muito mais interessantes do que eu.

"Sabe, não foi fácil me descobrir apaixonado pela Rose" Emmett disse de repente, parecendo muito mais sério e mais velho do que o normal.

"Mas você e a Rose foram feitos um para o outro." falei o encarando, tentando entender onde ele queria chegar com aquela conversa.

"Sei disso hoje, mas naquela época eu costumava vê-la apenas como a minha amiga irritante, assim como você e a Alice, mas então, de repente, comecei a reparar que ela estava mais bonita, eu me via querendo ligar para ela por qualquer coisa, me via hipnotizado por aqueles dois pedaços de paraíso que surgiram quase como uma miragem por sob a blusa dela. Meu coração batia acelerado quando ela aparecia ou quando falava comigo e eu me via sentindo uma coisa, uma raiva sem explicação quando a via falando ou rindo com outro cara, mesmo que fossem Edward e Jasper. Eu não sabia explicar, de repente ela tinha virado _A garota_, enquanto as outras eram só as outras. E então minha mãe me viu um dia conversando com ela no balanço lá de casa e mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, ela me abraçou emocionada, dizendo que eu olhava para a Rose da mesma forma que o meu pai olhava para ela e que aquilo era amor."

"Eu não amo o Edward!" me apressei a responder. "Pelo menos não desse jeito."

"Pode ser que não Bella, mas o Edward olha para você da mesma forma que o meu pai olha para a minha mãe e o seu olhar para ele não é muito diferente do que ela dá em retorno para ele."

Seria possível que isto realmente acontecia? Digo, a troca de olhares?

Senti meu rosto esquentar e desviei o olhar, envergonhada e confusa. Quando voltei a encará-lo, vi Emmett dar um meio-sorriso que dizia que ele compreendia muito bem sem que eu precisasse explicar nada.

"Você lembra o dia em que nos conhecemos?" ele me perguntou de repente, depois de alguns instantes.

"Claro que sim! Era o meu primeiro dia de aula e você foi uma das primeiras pessoas a falar comigo."

"Eu sempre vou me lembrar da sua cara assustada me contando que teria que dançar depois do recreio." ele disse rindo alto, como que relembrando a cena. "E aí está você, anos depois, sonhando em fazer da dança a sua profissão. Imagine o que você teria perdido se não tivesse superado o seu medo?! Não deixe o medo de arriscar te paralisar, Bella. Ao arriscar, você pode descobrir coisas que nem imagina."

"O que a Bells não imagina?"

A voz de Edward, tão próxima me fez dar um pulo, enquanto Emmett me dava um beijo estalado na bochecha.

"Pensa no que eu te disse, Bella" ele disse antes de sair, dando um tapinha amigável no ombro do Edward.

"Oi" ele falou se sentando ao meu lado.

"Oi" respondi mordendo o lábio inferior, evitando encarar os olhos verdes que tão bem sabiam me ler.

"Interrompi alguma coisa?"

"Não, claro que não" me apressei a responder. "Emmett apenas ficou preocupado quando viu que eu tinha sumido."

"Eu também."

"O quê?" perguntei finalmente o encarando. Ele parecia mais sério, a barba por fazer, olheiras, mas ainda assim seus olhos continham aquele brilho que sempre me fazia querer saber o que ele estava pensando. E apesar de tudo ele ainda parecia o Edward de sempre.

"Eu também fiquei preocupado. Achei que você não tivesse vindo, mas então Alice perguntou para a mamãe onde você estava e ela disse que você tinha aproveitado para vir dar uma olhada na livraria. Isso magoa, sabia Bells?"

"O quê?!" questionei me sentindo uma incapacitada mental que só sabia perguntar 'o quê'.

"Depois de tantos meses sem nos vermos você preferir vir conhecer a livraria ao invés de me ver."

"Eu..."

"Nesses oito meses..." ele continuou, me interrompendo e eu sabia que ele realmente ficara chateado e precisava colocar para fora tudo o que queria dizer. "...eu não passei um único dia sem pensar como seria te ter aqui. E por _aqui_, eu me refiro também a essa livraria, porque você não faz ideia de quantas vezes eu vim aqui para lembrar de você, te imaginar perambulando por esse lugar... _perto de mim_." Edward olhou por entre as estantes de livros de um jeito nostálgico, dando um sorrisinho melancólicoparecendo perdido em algum tipo de lembrança. "Eu queria correr até a sua casa e poder te contar das aulas que eu tinha tido, das técnicas que tinha aprendido, mas então eu tinha que me contentar em apenas falar contigo pelo telefone ou ver o seu rosto através de uma tela. E Deus, Bells, como eu senti falta de poder andar de mãos dadas com você, te abraçar, e então você finalmente está aqui e prefere vir para a livraria ao invés de finalmente me ver. Pelo jeito eu não significo mais nada para você mesmo né? O que foi, o Emmett virou o seu mais novo melhor amigo?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen" praticamente gritei, dando um tapa em seu braço "_nunca mais_ diga algo tão estúpido, seu idiota. Eu senti sua falta todos os dias nesses oito meses e daí chego na sua casa e encontro uma menina seminua dizendo que você estava no banho, achei que você não fosse me querer aqui."

"Isabella Swan com ciúmes?" ele perguntou, fazendo cócegas na minha cintura e eu sabia que tudo ficaria bem entre a gente.

"Claro que não!" me apressei a responder desviando o olhar. "Apenas fiquei chateada achando que se você tinha deixado de me contar algo do tipo, isso significava que eu não era mais a sua melhor amiga."

"Você sempre vai ser a minha melhor amiga, Bells."

Continuamos ali sentados, o silêncio voltando a ficar confortável entre nós, como sempre fora. Eu podia sentir seus olhos sobre mim e sua última frase permanecia em minha mente.

"Bells, será que eu posso finalmente te abraçar?"

E ele não precisou dizer mais nada antes que eu estivesse em seus braços e eu podia sentir todo o medo de perder meu melhor amigo indo embora. Eu podia sentir que como sempre, ele faria de tudo para manter a promessa que me fizera antes de partir. As coisas não iriam mudar.

* * *

**EPOV**

Eu não tinha me dado conta do quanto sentia falta da minha família e dos meus amigos até ter todos eles ali, em Nova York comigo, mesmo que fosse apenas por um final de semana prolongado. Eu sentia falta do meu pai, mas sabia que ele não podia deixar o hospital e faltava apenas um mês para as férias e logo eu estaria novamente em casa, podendo aproveitar do carinho dos meus pais e das farras com Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Alice e principalmente Bella.

Havia tantos lugares onde eu gostaria de levá-la que se dependesse de mim eu a manteria ali comigo para sempre. E todos os nossos passeios tinham valido a espera. Eu repetiria cada um deles só pelo prazer de ver os olhos dela brilhando diante das esculturas no _MoMA_, ou sua emoção ao ver uma banda de senhores cantando músicas dos Beatles no memorial _Strawberry Fields Forever_, ou ainda para vê-la recitando cada fala de _O Fantasma da Ópera_ durante o espetáculo, enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e eu não sabia se assistia ao musical que se desenrolava no palco ou se ficava ali, observando sua expressão deslumbrada ao ver uma das suas peças preferidas. Havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes Bella me fizera assistir aquele filme, assim não tive nenhuma dúvida sobre qual peça da _Broadway _iríamos ver.

Enquanto caminhávamos pelo _Central Park, Times Square, Ponte do Brooklyn, Bronx Zoo_, era impossível não pensar que em breve estaríamos todos juntos novamente, por ali. Ben se formaria no próximo ano, exatamente quando Emmett deveria se mudar para a cidade para fazer seu curso de Ciências Políticas e no ano seguinte seria a vez de Jasper e as meninas se juntarem a nós. Eu mal podia esperar por isso.

Falei sério quando dissera à Bella que eu sentia falta dela todos os dias. E eu sabia que quando ela finalmente estivesse em Nova York, no seu tão sonhado curso de dança na _Julliards_ nada me impediria de contar a verdade sobre como eu me sentia para ela. Jasper e Alice tentaram me convencer de que eu devia aproveitar a estada dela aqui para me declarar, mas simplesmente não parecia ser o momento certo. Eu já havia esperado até agora, podia esperar um pouco mais.

Apesar de nunca ter saído de Forks antes e da extrema timidez que fazia com que seu rosto permanecesse constantemente corado ao se dar conta de que estava sendo observada, era visível para qualquer um que prestasse um pouco mais de atenção o quanto Bella se encaixava bem em Nova York. Ela parecia mais solta, mais risonha e se misturava na multidão com uma leveza e uma segurança que lhe caíam muito bem. Ela podia não perceber, mas ela pertencia àquele lugar e eu tinha certeza absoluta de que ela seria muito bem sucedida ali.

Aquele era o último dia de todos na cidade e depois de levar Bella para um passeio especial estávamos finalmente na _Magnolia Bakery_, onde iríamos encontrar o restante do pessoal antes deles seguirem para o aeroporto.

"Eu não acredito que você me levou ao Village só pra que eu pudesse tirar uma foto diante do prédio onde Monica e Chandler moraram." Bella disse pelo o que poderia ser a milésima vez, depois de pedir um _Blonde Marble Cupcake_ e uma coca cola.

"Não foi nada demais Bells. Eu sabia que você ia adorar e eu realmente sinto saudade das nossas maratonas de _Friends_."

"Eu também sinto. Eu sei que pra mim é mais fácil porque ainda tenho Jasper, Alice, Rose e Emm por perto, mas eu realmente sinto a sua falta, Edward."

"Eu também Bells, todos os dias." e por alguns segundos eu pensei em contar para ela como eu me sentia realmente e dizer que o que sentia por ela era mais do que amizade, mas então a garçonete trouxe nossos pedidos e eu acabei me calando, apenas me contentando em fazer o que eu mais fizera nos últimos dias, observar Bella, capturando em minha mente, como se fosse uma máquina fotográfica, o máximo possível de momentos.

"Você tem um pouco de glacê no rosto."

"Onde?" – ela perguntou tocando a bochecha e o queixo, em uma tentativa desesperada de se limpar logo.

Ela tinha onde ser mais linda? Me aproximando um pouco mais dela, me inclinei e levei minha boca até bem próximo dos seus lábios para sugar o glacê marrom que estava ali.

"Eu disse que devíamos ter feito um pouco mais de compras."

A voz de Alice e a risada estrondosa de Emmett fizeram com que eu me afastasse rapidamente e soltasse o ar que nem tinha notado que estava prendendo. Os olhos de Bella continuavam fixos em mim enquanto eu encarava minha mãe, irmã e amigos, todos com sorrisos gigantes em seus rostos.

"E então Bella, o passeio foi bom?" Rose perguntou sorrindo enquanto me encarava com a sobrancelha arqueada.

"Er... hum... ótimo" ela respondeu voltando a encarar sua Coca-Cola e me deixando com vontade de apertá-la em meus braços. Ela não tinha noção do que causava em mim. Há poucos segundos eu podia sentir o clima entre nós enquanto eu quase a beijava e então agora ela parecia toda inocente tomando seu refrigerante, as bochechas em um tom adorável de vermelho.

Logo Esme estava chamando para ir embora, afirmando que se demorassem mais um pouco acabariam chegando atrasados no aeroporto e eu me vi pulando de abraço para abraço até faltar apenas ela para que eu me despedisse. Eu já podia ver seus olhos cheios de lágrimas quando a puxei para os meus braços, aspirando fundo o seu aroma de frésias, desejando profundamente que ele permanecesse em mim por um mês, até eu ser capaz de senti-lo novamente. Eu a sentia tremer em meus braços, seus soluços se tornando cada vez mais altos, me deixando mais e mais preocupado com ela.

"Não chora, Bells, em um mês eu estarei em casa para as férias e você vai pedir pelo amor de Deus para eu ir embora, porque eu vou grudar em você até você cansar de mim."

"Eu nunca vou cansar de você, Edward" ela disse entre os soluços, me apertando ainda mais forte.

"Promete?"

"Uhum!" ela murmurou antes de me soltar, caminhando em direção ao táxi parado na porta, apenas esperando por ela.

E justo quando eu pensei que o carro fosse arrancar, a porta se abriu novamente e eu a vi saindo correndo de dentro do carro, se jogando sem uma palavra sequer em meus braços em um novo abraço apertado, antes de ficar na ponta dos pés e depositar um beijo no canto de minha boca, quase na mesma altura onde eu havia sugado o glacê momentos antes. E antes que eu pudesse registrar em minha mente o que quase havia acabado de acontecer eu a vi correr novamente em direção ao táxi que partiu em seguida, me deixando em pé na calçada.

E aquela promessa que ela fizera mais cedo e o quase beijo de despedida eram os combustíveis de que eu precisava para aguentar mais um mês antes de finalmente estar de novo em casa.

* * *

**N/A: Bem, vamos por parte. Eu realmente espero que tenham gostado desse conto. Essa história começou como uma ideia boba e eu nunca imaginei que meus meninos seriam tão queridos e que se tornariam tão importantes também para mim. Então para quem me envia review, PM, mensagem no meu twitter ou no ask da Cella perguntando ou em alguns casos me acusando de ter abandonado a fic, não eu NÃO abandonei e NEM IREI abandonar esta história ou qualquer outra. Podem ficar tranquilas quanto a isso. Pode ser que demore, afinal vida profissional, pessoal, monografia, tudo isso tem tomado muito do meu tempo, mas uma hora o conto sai.**

***** SE NÃO TIVER LIDO NADA DO QUE EU DISSE ANTES, LEIA A PARTIR DAQUI! *****

**Apesar da demora eu espero muito que vocês me contem o que acharam e me deem amor via review, pode ser? Falando em review resolvi fazer uma pequena PROMOÇÃO aqui para compensar um pouco toda a demora. Ou seja, vou fazer um SORTEIO ENTRE AS PESSOAS QUE DEIXAREM REVIEW NESTE CONTO. **

**E o que você vai sortear?**

**Um pequeno conto de #WTML exclusivo.**

**Como isso vai funcionar Taty? **

**É o seguinte, quem quiser participar tem que enviar uma review com alguma cena/coisa que envolva o universo de #WTML e que queira ver. Mas ATENÇÃO, tem que ser algo ou que tenha sido narrado em algum dos contos, mas que não tenha sido aprofundado, ou algum POV exclusivo de alguma cena ou ainda algo que não tenha sido narrado exatamente, mas que você queria ver, DESDE QUE SEJA DO PRIMEIRO CONTO ATÉ HOJE. NÃO VENHAM ME PEDIR A PRIMEIRA VEZ DOS DOIS, OU COISAS QUE ENVOLVAM ELES MAIS VELHOS OU JÁ MAIS DO QUE AMIGOS. Só vai valer coisas relacionadas com eles até esse momento. E o eles vale para qualquer um dos shippers, okay?**

**O sorteio vai ser feito usando um desses sites próprios para isso e eu preciso que vocês me deixem o e-mail na review para colocar no sorteio e até para que eu possa enviar o conto para quem ganhar. LEMBRANDO QUE O E-MAIL DEVE SER DEIXADO DA SEGUINTE FORMA: bellinha (ponto) swan (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br de outra forma o fanfiction vai apagar e eu não terei como entrar em contato com a pessoa.**

**Quando vai ser o sorteio?**

**No dia 20 de julho****. Vou dar um mês para que todos possam ler, pensar no que quer pedir e comentar. Combinado?**

**Qualquer dúvida, ou se quiserem apenas conversar, vocês me encontram no twitter (arroba)tatyperry, no facebook Taty Perry ou no meu blog das fics ficsdataty (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com **

**Lembrando que no blog eu posto alguns spoillers e imagens relacionadas com as fics. **

**Beijos, beijos,**

**Taty**


	11. Happy Birthday, Edward

**Disclaimer: Edward e Bella, assim como os outros personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e sua saga Twilight, mas esse Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rose e Emmett adolescentes, fofuxos e cheios de conflitos pertencem a mim. Respeitem por favor e lembrem que plágio é crime!**

* * *

**N/A: Olha quem apareceu... sei que demorei, mas estou em fase final da minha pós-graduação, preparando apresentação de tcc, então por mais que eu quisesse sentar e passar o dia todo escrevendo a vida real não permite que seja assim. Mas fiquem sossegadas que não vou abandonar minhas crianças (e suas também Cella(:)**

**Antes de deixar vocês com o capítulo, quero agradecer a Paulinha por ser minha pre-reader nessa história e sempre dar pitacos perfeitos. Obrigada pela sugestão de trilha também, Maria! E claro, a minha beta Cella Ella que sempre deixa comentários que me deixam vomitando arco íris e boba a dia todo. Obrigada amore por sempre mimar minhas crianças e cuidar tão bem delas. **

**Bem, vou deixar vocês com o conto e a gente conversa mais lá embaixo. ;)**

**.**

**Happy Birthday, Edward**

**.**

**Trilha: **Hey There Delilah - Plain White

**Letras (ponto) mus (ponto) br (barra) plain-white-ts (barra) 441320 **

**.**

Quase um mês havia se passado desde que Bella voltara de Nova York, e a menina mal tivera tempo para qualquer coisa que não fosse estudar para as provas que se aproximavam e para os ensaios do ballet. Ela sabia que se queria algum dia entrar na _Juilliard_, então precisava treinar, treinar muito! O pouco tempo que por acaso sobrava era ocupado por Alice e Rose falando sobre os preparativos para a festa de aniversário que elas dariam dali três meses.

Falando em aniversário, Bella não conseguia deixar de pensar que ainda não conseguira falar com Edward naquele dia em que seu amigo completava 19 anos. Na verdade, assim como ela, Edward estava em semana de provas e com isso quase nunca estava on-line. Em horas assim ela odiava Nova York e aquela faculdade _idiota_ que levara seu amigo para tão longe dela. Ainda bem que faltava apenas um dia para que ele estivesse novamente em sua cidade natal.

Aquela era a terceira vez que Bella lia a mesma questão do resumo para a prova de física que faria dali alguns minutos quando seu celular vibrou, alertando para a chegada de uma mensagem.

_Foi mal não ter atendido sua ligação de manhã, estava dirigindo e atrasado para um exame. Posso te ligar agora? - E.C_

_Estou indo para uma prova. Mais tarde? B._

_Estarei no skype no horário de sempre. Boa prova. - E.C_

_Combinado. E como foi? - B._

_Como foi o quê? - E.C_

_Seu exame. Dã! - B._

_Tudo bem. Estou oficialmente de férias! Trate de estar de férias logo, também. Quero minha amiga à minha disposição.- E.C _

_Sim, senhor! - B._

* * *

"Mãe?" - a menina chamou assim que entrou em casa, largando a mochila sobre a mesa da cozinha antes de procurar algo para preparar um sanduíche.

A falta de resposta indicava que Renée ainda não havia chegado. Provavelmente ela saíra com Esme, pois as duas também andavam atarefadíssimas com os planejamentos para a festa de aniversário das meninas. Aquilo fizera com que Bella pensasse novamente em Edward. Aquele era o primeiro aniversário do amigo que ela não estaria comemorando junto com ele. Esme e Carlisle sempre faziam um bolo e convidavam os amigos mais próximos, e Edward desde criança adorava ser o aniversariante.

De repente, ela sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Quando Renée chegou em casa no início da tarde, encontrou uma leva de cupcakes de morango com chocolate no balcão da cozinha ao mesmo tempo em que um barulho alto seguido de um xingamento vindo do andar de cima a fez subir correndo a escada em direção ao quarto da filha.

"Bella, minha filha, está tudo bem?"

"Está, eu apenas tropecei no pé da cadeira."

"O que é isso, você vai dar uma festa?" - Renée perguntou olhando para os diversos balões coloridos pregados nas paredes do quarto da filha. Além de uma grande faixa onde era possível ler _Feliz Aniversário!_

"Apenas algo para o aniversário do Edward não passar em branco. Ele sempre adorou comemorar o níver dele, e este é o primeiro ano em que não estaremos juntos neste dia. Pensei em preparar uma pequena surpresa."

O sorriso no rosto de Renée não passou despercebido à menina, que mesmo assim preferiu continuar enfeitando o seu quarto em vez de entrar em mais uma daquelas conversas intermináveis com sua mãe sobre seus sentimentos em relação ao melhor amigo.

* * *

Edward não estava no melhor dos humores naquela quinta-feira. Aquele estava sendo um dos piores aniversários de que conseguia se lembrar. Estava longe dos seus pais, dos seus amigos, e para piorar, ainda não conseguira falar com Bella. Ben e Ângela o haviam convidado para sair, comemorar o seu aniversário e o fim das aulas, mas a verdade é que ele só queria que aquele dia acabasse logo para poder voltar para Forks. No dia seguinte naquele horário ele poderia estar conversando finalmente com sua melhor amiga pessoalmente e sentindo o seu cheiro inconfundível de frésias. Foi com este pensamento em mente que Edward clicou no botão para iniciar aquela que ele esperava ser a última conversa por skype que teria com Bella em muito tempo.

Quando do outro lado da tela a menina atendeu a chamada, Edward finalmente pôde ver o quarto onde tantas vezes estivera, e a primeira coisa que ele notou foi que sua amiga não estava diante dos seus olhos como seria de se esperar. Em vez disso, ele pôde ver uma enorme faixa com o desejo de Feliz Aniversário e vários balões pregados nas paredes e espalhados pelo chão, e então se viu sorrindo de verdade pela primeira vez naquele dia, praticamente no mesmo momento em que Bella surgia diante da tela com um chapeuzinho de festa na cabeça cantando "parabéns", segurando um cupcake com uma vela acesa sobre ele.

"Anda, Edward, você não vai soprar a vela?" - Bella perguntou ao notar o olhar abobalhado do amigo do outro lado da tela.

"Desculpe, Bells, mas nem se eu soprar com toda a força do mundo eu vou ser capaz de apagar esta vela." - ele disse rindo.

"É para isto que eu estou aqui! Faça um pedido e sopre daí que eu sopro daqui."

Sem precisar pensar nem por um segundo no que pedir, Edward fechou os olhos, fingindo estar diante do bolo, enquanto soprava o nada à sua frente ao mesmo tempo em que Bella imitava o seu gesto do outro lado da tela, apagando a vela para o amigo.

"E então, o que você pediu?" - ela perguntou quando o verde esmeralda dos olhos de Edward surgiu novamente na sua frente.

"Sinto muito, Bells, mas se eu contar o pedido não se realiza."

"Mas você sempre me contou os seus pedidos." - a menina respondeu, fazendo um beicinho, deixando Edward com vontade de dar uma gargalhada. Ela ficava linda quando estava assim, frustrada.

"Vai ver que é por isso que os meus sonhos nunca se realizaram."

"Claro, porque o fato de pedir um ovo de dragão não tem nada a ver com isso!"

"Eu não acredito que você lembra disso!"

"Claro que lembro. O ovo de dragão é o primeiro do qual me lembro, depois disso teve uma viagem para a lua, uma casa na árvore, um disco voador, ser um jogador da NBA, um beijo da Juliette Binoche, 7 minutos no céu com a Scarlett Johansson... Realmente, só sonhos muito plausíveis de se realizarem. É um mistério como nada disso nunca aconteceu; acho que deve mesmo ser culpa minha."

"Bells?"

"Hum?" - ela respondeu, olhando para ele e se sentindo subitamente dragada pelo brilho intenso que seus olhos continham ao mesmo tempo em que seu rosto estampava aquele sorriso que ela mais adorava no mundo todo.

"Obrigado."

"Pelo quê?"

"Sério, Bells? Meu aniversário estava um saco, eu estava triste, sentindo falta de casa, de comemorar com as pessoas que amo, e de repente você me preparou essa surpresa e me fez esquecer de tudo, transformando um dia péssimo em um dos meus melhores aniversários. Isso é o suficiente para você?"

"Não foi nada, Edward! Eu sei o quanto você adora o seu aniversário. Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer pelo meu melhor amigo."

Bella teve a impressão de ver um risco de tristeza cruzar o belo rosto à sua frente, mas apesar daquilo fazer o seu coração doer, ela achou melhor não falar nada, crendo que apesar de tudo o amigo devia estar sentindo falta dos pais e da irmã.

"Ei Bells, esse bolo é meu!" - O rapaz reclamou ao ver a amiga lamber o fundo da vela e dar uma mordida no bolinho.

"Hum... Tá tão gostoso!"

"Sério que você vai comer o meu bolo e me deixar aqui chupando o dedo?"

"Deixa de ser chorão, Edward! Amanhã eu te deixo comer quantos bolinhos quiser."

"Posso soprar a vela também?"

"Meu Deus, jura que você está fazendo 19 anos, mesmo? Não seria 9?"

Ao ver a língua do amigo ocupar a tela, Bella não conseguiu conter a risada.

"Como eu disse, muito maduro!"

"Chata!"

"Vai me chamar de boba e feia também?"

"Que tal mudarmos de assunto?"

"Claro, é seu aniversário, você pode tudo, Edward, até mudar de assunto para fugir da discussão."

"Posso tudo, é?"

Alguma coisa na forma como ele fez a pergunta e a intensidade com que ele a encarava fez com que Bella sentisse suas bochechas corarem.

"Sobre o quê você quer falar?" - ela perguntou, tentando aliviar o clima novamente.

"Como andam as coisas na escola?"

"Sério que você quer passar nossas primeiras horas de férias falando da escola?"

"Vamos, Bella, quais as últimas fofocas da _Forks High School_? O Mike-pé-no-saco-Newton ainda lambe o chão que você pisa?"

"Eu não sei nada sobre isso!"

"Claro que você não sabe!" - Edward murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para a amiga ouvir.

Um assunto foi emendando no outro, e quando Bella percebeu, já estava escuro do lado de fora e Renée estava chamando para o jantar.

Nenhum dos dois parecia querer encerrar aquela conversa, mas ambos estavam felizes ao pensar que no dia seguinte, àquele horário, eles poderiam estar juntos e que pelo menos por dois meses não haveria escola e faculdade para afastá-los.

"Edward, posso te pedir uma coisa antes de desligar?"

"Qualquer coisa, Bells"

"Chega o rosto aqui perto da tela."

"O que você vai fazer?" - ele perguntou, parecendo confuso.

"Você disse qualquer coisa, Edward."

Sem hesitar, ele levou o rosto até bem próximo da tela e então lentamente Bella se inclinou, deixando um beijo bem próximo de onde a bochecha do amigo tocava a tela.

Sem dizer uma palavra ela o observou voltar à sua posição anterior, e então um enorme sorriso se abriu em seu rosto.

"Bells, posso ter um desses quando chegar aí?"

"Quantos quiser. Até amanhã, Edward!"

"Até amanhã, Bells."

* * *

**N/A: **Alguém mais além da autora e da beta querendo colocar esses dois fofos num potinho? Mô deuso, é muita fofura para duas pessoas só e juro que escrevi o capítulo todo com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Na verdade era pra ter postado esse conto próximo ao aniversário do Edward, mas como eu disse lá em cima, a vida real acabou me sugando e não deu pra seguir meu cronograma inicial. Mas aí está o conto e quanto ao próximo, só posso dizer que estou mais ou menos no meio dele. Torçam para o dia 14 de dezembro chegar logo e eu finalmente me ver livre desse tcc e pra minha inspiração não sumir.

Queria aproveitar aqui para agradecer a todo mundo que participou da promoção no capítulo passado. Eu realmente fiquei super feliz com toda a participação e adorei as sugestões de todas, mas como divulguei no twitter e no face, a **Kessy** foi a sorteada e o conto dela já foi entregue. Mas fiquem atentas, pois algumas de vocês pediram coisas que já estão planejadas para acontecer. ;)

Obrigada também por não desistirem das minhas crianças, mesmo com toda a demora e imprevistos que vêm acontecendo. E eu espero que gostem desse conto também e deixem as reviews que sempre fazem o meu dia. Sério gente, estou precisando de carinho!

beijos


End file.
